Family Anew
by SophieTouzokuou
Summary: Lana was never an outgoing person, her characteristics consisted of shy and - sometimes overly so - kindhearted. Her only friend had been Rafael Esquivel, until they got plunged into the Autobot and Decepticon war. Madness ensued and she soon found herself under the watchful eye of Optimus Prime. He was now her protector and guardian. ( Guardian-Human Story, Father-Daughter Bond )
1. Chapter 1: New Comrades

**A/N: HELLO! Welcome to my new story! I have had this written awhile now but have never found the courage to publish it; now I have and I am ready for this!**

 **This idea came to me a few years back and I just adore the thought of Optimus developing a father-daughter like relationship with a human. I believe he should be given more of a personal interaction with a human being and this is my way of achieving that.**

 **This is set in the TFP universe and I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **(())**

Lana was never a confident, outspoken girl, nor was she loud and boisterous. Meek and timid were her usual characteristics. Whenever someone was to raise their voice or move chaotically in anger or frustration, the girl would drop her gaze to the ground. An action she often does, she mused to herself as her emerald orbs stared silently at the floorboards of her aunt's living room.

"Late, again! What are you even doing at this time of night?" her aunt, Olivia, berated angrily and paced in front of her, thin arms crossed over her chest. Lana could see that she was breathing heavily in her rage. Her face was red too. The woman looked as if she was about to have a seizure.

"I-I'm sorry Aunt Olivia...I w-was landscape drawing again..", she clutched her worn sketchbook close to her with her reply. Her eyes drifted up nervously.

The black haired woman's head whipped around to look at her. Blue eyes alight with her harsh glare, her mouth shaped into a snarl. Lana took a small step back in response, fighting the urge to drop her gaze again so as not to be disrespectful.

"Drawing?! How do you hope to graduate when you are off doing something so ridiculous!? " Aunt Olivia shouted once again. "Art is not a responsible or secure career to have Lana!"

The girl of sixteen years blinked back the onslaught of tears she felt in her eyes. Her aunt becoming angry and yelling at her was a common occurrence. Ever since the death of her parents, Lana had been living with Olivia Campbell, her father's older sister. Olivia and her brother, Ryan, weren't close but she was the next of kin. She was given the responsibility of caring for Lana and couldn't abandon her.

"I-I'm sorry Auntie. It won't happen again..." Lana muttered sadly and dropped her head again. She hated this...

"I have heard that before. Just get up to your room, you have school tomorrow." The woman sighed and rolled her eyes heavenward before departing to the kitchen to finish up the dirty dishes. Deep down, she hated reprimanding her niece but it had to be done; her parents would expect the best from the sixteen year old.

Lana turned and trudged up the staircase, the squeak of the top step ringing louder than normal in her ears, before making her way down the hall and into her bedroom. She set her sketchbook down on top of the chested drawers next to the door and moved to flop down onto her bed. Her emerald eyes blinked up at the off-white ceiling. Her thoughts went to her parents again. They had died eight years ago, in a car accident on their way home from an out-of-town trip. As they were approaching the main highway leading back to Jasper, Nevada, a drunk driver had collided with the drivers side of her parents' car; her father's death was instantaneous and her mother passed a short while after from blood loss.

She remembered the day so clearly in her mind, the shock of the loss nearly bringing her younger self to madness. Lana refused to speak to anyone for days, even after the funeral. She realised soon, however, that her parents wouldn't have wanted her to waste away like that. So she moved in with her aunt and continued to live her life.

"Not much of a life really, I don't think I will ever amount to anything..." she whispered softly to herself and rolled to lay on her side on top of the baby blue bed covers. Her reflection in the mirror across from her stared at her with a sad emerald-green gaze. Her brown bangs fell into her eyes slightly and her long plait laid limply over her shoulder.

There was love from her aunt, though she knew Olivia preferred not to show it. Lana wanted more though. She wanted the love that came with a family. She wanted the bond that came with a family. At this point though, she believed that she would never feel such a love.

Familial love.

(())

After a coarse word of warning from her aunt, Lana Campbell was off for another day of school. Making sure to pack her sketchbook, she dashed out the front door. She walked down the pathway, glancing at passing cars whenever they came. She was currently a sophomore at Jasper High School and even though most teenagers hated attending, Lana happened to adore school and her classes. Regardless of her aunt's rants, Lana was actually a good student. She often achieved excellent grades and studied hard enough.

"Lana!", the young voice calling brought a small smile to the girl's face. Spinning around on her heel, she waved a little to the boy dashing toward her.

"Good morning Raf! Ready for school?" she asked when he stopped in front of her, panting lightly from his run. He had never been the athletic type.

He nodded, grinning up at her. "Of course I am. Aren't I always?"

Rafael Esquivel was a short boy with slicked-back brown hair, a shade darker than her own. Still, it was quite spiked and a tad unruly. He was her only real friend here in Jasper, her best friend really. Lana didn't care that he was nearly four years her junior, Raf understood her and accepted her for who she was. Also, he may not look it but Raf was a genius and a prodigy. His intelligence and exceptional grades leading to his placement in high school at the tender age of twelve(and a quarter).

"Yes, always. You're such a little nerd after all!" Lana giggled and ruffled his hair, the boy batting her hands away with a whine. She was more confident around him, she noticed.

"I'm not a nerd." Raf huffed and strode by her, his lips set in an annoyed pout.

Lana didn't comment and instead felt a gentle smile form on her face. He was such an adorable little nerd, and he knew it.

"I brought my remote control car to race after school if you want to join me." he piped up a few seconds later and gestured to the bag on his back. It stuck out more than usual and Lana knew it was due to the car sitting inside. Raf loved that toy. She recalled that he had received it for Christmas last year from his older sister, Maria.

The young girl nodded her head as they turned to walk up the path to the school doors. "I'd love to join. I just have to be home before sundown."

"It's no problem. Mama wants me home then too."

Evidently, Lana's favourite class was Art. Miss Bright was a kind teacher, often allowing the students to make their own creations and use their own imaginations. At the moment, Lana was painting the landscape she sketched last night in her trusty sketchbook. The Nevada desert sky was beautiful at night, each star gleaming vividly and the sheer amount awe inspiring. She remembered sitting on a flat rock on the outskirts of town and gazing up at the twilight, her hand moving fluidly across the page. She had drawn the subject matter quickly with her collection of colour pencils.

Lana cocked her head to the side as she blended the white of one star into the black-blue of the sky using her fine hair brush. The effect was beautiful.

'Acrylics are easy to use if you know how', the girl thought to herself and stepped back to look over her work.

"Ooooh! I love it! You should add some crazy killer spaceships!" Lana spun around and came face-to-face with the grinning face of Miko Nakadi. Lana remembered first seeing her a few weeks back, when the loud girl had transferred to the school from Tokyo.

"Something like that anyway." Miko finished, her almond gaze roving over the painting. "It would make it soooo rad!"

"...I prefer it this way. Simple and clear." Lana's voice was quiet and gentle as she spoke, her hands fidgeting a little. She wasn't used to receiving compliments by anyone other than Miss Bright, she felt a little embarrassed; but also felt a surge of pride for her work.

Miko waved her hands and grinned even wider, "Whatever you think, you are the artist!" She then bounced closer to Lana and held her hand out. "I'm Miko Nakadi! It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Artist!"

"O-Oh no! It's just Lana. Lana Campbell." she replied shyly and shook the Japanese girl's hand, her grip soft but firm enough. "It is lovely meeting you too Miko. I never did get the chance to introduce myself when you transferred here."

Miko laughed loudly, causing a few students to turn their heads. "Yeah, I can see you are a little shy! There is no need to be though, you seem cool enough to me!"

Lana could feel her face turning pink at her words, her embarrassment obvious as she shook her head quickly. "T-Thank you! But I-I'm really not that cool!"

"Nahhhhh you are! You are obviously nice and sweet, not many people around here are like that." Miko said. "So, let's be friends!"

"F-Friends?" An incredulous expression graced the emerald eyed girls features and she barely noticed that she had dropped the paintbrush.

"Yeah! Why not? Like I said, you seem like a cool girl!"

The bell sounding the end of class began to ring and Miko grabbed her backpack, yelling something about how she'd get Lana's number later as she raced out of the room. Lana, however, barely heard her. She was too overcome by the fact that someone as bouncy and loud as Miko wanted to be her friend. Her friend.

And the day only got stranger from there. But Lana would soon learn that strange days were sometimes amazing and ultimately life-changing.

(())

Lana sat with her back to the wall, the top of her pencil between her plump, pink lips as she contemplated what to draw on the blank page of the sketchbook resting in her lap. Next to her, Rafael was releasing cute 'vrooming' sounds as he messed with the controller, driving the little yellow car at a fast speed. Her emerald-green orbs followed the toy for a few seconds before dropping to the page again. What, oh what, should she draw?

She heard Rafael retrieve his phone from his pocket.

"Hi Mama!...Racing...Just down the street with Lana!...Okay, just five more minutes?...And yes, I'll tell her!"

"Five more minutes is going to turn into an hour before you even realise it", she spoke and her eyebrows furrowed in slight annoyance as she continued her staring match with the page. "And tell who what?"

"Oh she wants to invite you over for dinner tomorrow night", he replied absentmindedly as he beat down on the controller.

"That's sound great, I'd-"

The revving of a motorcycle cut her off and before she knew it, the origin of the sound had landed in front of them. A boy was sitting on it, Lana knew him from some of her classes. Jack Darby was his name. And he had hurled the bike right over their heads.

"Woah!" She heard Rafael gasp and nearly did herself. It was an amazing sight.

Jack shook his head in bewilderment, "You have no idea."

Another, much louder, revving was heard behind them. Lana spun around and they all watched in shock as two twin cars came barrelling down the embankment. Lana's breath caught in her throat as they drove off the edge and transformed midair. Transformed into huge robots. Absolutely terrifying robots! They had shining purple armour and their faces were obscured by gleaming visors that struck fear into her heart.

The girl heard gears and metal shifting behind her and looked back. The motorcycle had changed too! She was so tall and obviously not an emotionless automaton. The fierce glare on the strikingly gorgeous metallic face spoke that much. The look was directed at two other robotic forms, males from what Lana could see. They were bigger too.

Lana raced to the side with Raf and Jack, holding her sketchpad close. Curiosity overcame her and she turned to watch the fight with the boys when they were at a safe distance.

With an angry bellow of "This ends here 'Cons!", the female bot dashed forward to battle the two. She expertly kicked one of the males down with a loud battle cry before taking care of the other. She was incredible to watch, Lana was engrossed by the fluid movements of her. She would be fantastic to draw, the girl thought as she witnessed the brawl.

"W-What are they?" Raf asked.

"Talking cars that turn into robots, or the other way around!" Jack seemed too shocked by the scene to fully process this.

Lana shrugged, "Who knows...but they are something else..."

(())

Arcee leaped up and gave the enemy Decepticon a hard kick to the chest plates. She wanted them to hurt. To feel nothing but pain. They would pay for they did to her partner!

She released a series of rage induced punches, launching them into the Decepticon's abdomen. "THIS. IS. FOR. CLIFF!" The final one landed right on the con's visor-clad face and his head whipped to the side before turning to look at her slowly.

The femme backed up warily and began to backflip away from the two when they started shooting at her. They were ferocious in their attacks. She hoped they would avoid the children and go for her alone. They were only humans but they didn't deserve to be scrapped by the Decepticons. These thoughts distracted her and an energon blast hit her chest, sending her flying back with a grunt.

 _'Scrap!'_

(())

Lana gasped as she watched the female robot slam onto the ground. She nearly rushed forward but the familiar sound of gears shifting made her look up at the bridge.

Another robotic being had joined the fray.

A yellow and black custom-made muscle car transformed into his bipedal form and landed on one of the twin cars. He then grabbed the arm of the other and sent a harsh punch into his face.

It was this battle which led to the destruction of poor Rafael's toy car.

The yellow bot took his foot away from the crushed car and appeared to look apologetic as he beeped to Rafael. Not spoke, but beeped. Lana blinked at the bot, surprised by the sound, and realised that she found him quite adorable. Especially the beeping!

"No problem, really!" the young boy smiled at him. The bot nodded but was soon shot at by the two opponents, causing him to fall back.

Lana let out a startled yelp and took a step forward, concern welling in her for the yellow robot. She gazed upon the sight in fear as the two cons crowded the downed bot, aiming their blasters at him.

Raf reacted to this angrily, "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

The two looked at them through glaring red visors and directed their weapons at them. They didn't seem happy at all.

Lana latched onto Raf's hand as he stammered, "...Please?"

"Bad call!" Jack quickly grabbed Raf and Lana, her yelping and having a vice grip on her sketchbook. They made a mad dash for the sewage pipe and managed to enter it before the purple-armoured cons got to them. Lana panted and held her book close, the event happening so quickly she could barely process it. She nearly shrieked however when she glanced back and saw the clawed hand coming for them. She heard Jack yell for them to hurry and she tried to.

The hand suddenly disappeared. The con was knocked away from the pipe by the yellow bot, whose head appeared at the opening. His huge blue orbs seemed to twist and enlarge even more as he beeped to them. Lana confirmed that yes, she did find him cute. Lana caught the eye of the robot, holding the contact for a few seconds before looking at the boys.

"Thank you!" Raf squeaked before Jack ushered them down the pipe and away from the fight. "Don't look back guys!"

"W-What did we just see?" She stuttered and Raf seemed to be asking the same question as he looked fearfully at Jack who shook his head, "Don't know and I am not sure I wanna find out!" With that, they all continued their way down the pipe, desperate to find the exit and

(())

Minutes had passed, it felt like hours, before they found their way out. Jack seemed to be internally and externally freaking out as he threw his hands up into the air and paced in front of them. Lana and Rafael watched with wide eyes, their own minds still coming to terms with what happened. The girl could make out that they were near the road leading into the suburbs of the town, her own house wasn't far from here. Her aunt was probably home and ready to hunt the girl down.

"What was that!? I mean, all I was doing was talking to Sienna when the motorcycle I was sitting on suddenly drove off and started talking to me!" Jack sputtered and threw his hands to-and-fro. "And a robot fight! A real robot fight!"

Lana held her sketchbook closer to her chest as she listened to his rant of what happened. Actual robots? She wondered who made them, or if they were even created by humans at all.

"Jack, what happened just now was crazy but if we don't get home now, our families will send out squadrons of police to look for us!" Rafael looked up at the darkening sky urgently. None of them had realised how much time had passed.

Lana's eyes moved from Rafael back to Jack before she spoke, "R-Raf is right. For now, we need to get home...I am sure we can come up with a plausible explanation for this tomorrow."

"...You're both right. Freaking out right now won't help at all." Jack sighed and ran his fingers through his inky black hair.

"...We need to keep this on the down low for now...People would think we were insane if we spoke of this." Lana tucked a lock of brown hair behind her ear. It felt grimy and unkempt. She would need to shower, especially after being in that filthy pipe.

Jack mulled this over in his head and nodded. He has to agree with that, anyone would send them off to the nuthouse if they heard about this. "Good idea. I agree. DL for now!"

"Then let's get going", Raf secured the bag on his back, "I still have homework!"

(())

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Lana continued to tap the end of her pencil on the wooden desk, watching the clock on the far wall. Only two minutes left and then she could go home. Her aunt was furious last night, again, so she expected her home straight after school. The woman showed her protectiveness in the strangest ways. Even in the years she had been living with her, the woman rarely ever smiled or laughed. She never seemed proud of Lana's accomplishments or achievements. Olivia was a very taciturn, stoic person...except for when she was angry; which was mostly at Lana herself.

The bell began ringing and the young girl put her things away before standing and making her way out of the classroom. She passed Sienna and a group of girls as she headed for the front doors. The redhead gave her a kind smile and she returned it shyly. Sienna may seem a little stuck up but she can be nice, she has never treated Lana badly and often makes conversation with her in Chemistry class.

Lana met Rafael outside. She immediately felt brighter at the sight of him as she hurried over to him.

"How was your last class?" He smiled up at her and it widened in amusement when Lana groaned. He knew how much she hated Math.

"Sucked as usual! Honestly, when will we ever need to use imaginary numbers and Trigonometry?" Her tone was whiny and drawn out.

Rafael chuckled and shrugged, not knowing how to answer. Then, a familiar boy leaving the school caught his eye. He waved Jack over and Lana smiled kindly at the older boy when he reached the two. Jack seemed frazzled and she could see sweat dotting his forehead.

"Raf, Lana! Hey...Look, let's just keep this between us. Forget anything ever happened okay? Just like what Lana said last night, nobody has to know." Jack said and gave them a pleading look.

Lana was about to respond when she heard a car horn beep. She turned and blinked owlishly when a familiar muscle car pulled up.

"Jack, Lana!" Rafael murmured in astonishment, his large brown eyes on the yellow car.

Lana held her sketchbook close, "It's him..." She couldn't believe it, the robot was back. How did he find them and what did he want?

"Oh not again!" Jack cried and took a small step back as the door to the car-robot- opened.

Lana heard beeping coming from it and tried not to giggle. It really was the most adorable sound she had ever heard and she was like a broken record at this stage with how much she had thought this.

Jack frowned slightly, "I-It wants us to get in."

Rafael shook his head, brown hair swaying. "No, just Lana and I."

"Huh?" The robot wanted her to go too. Her aunt would kill her...Wait! Raf could understand it. He knew what the robot said. Lana couldn't help frowning and glanced at Jack who gaped at Raf.

"What? How do you know that?!"

Rafael smiled and rolled his shoulders in a shrug, "It said so."

"What?!" The older boy demanded.

Rafael grabbed his arm and gestured to the parking lot outside the school. "Yours is over there."

Lana saw the dark blue motorcycle and could see that Jack was trying to come to terms with all this madness. He had to ride the motorcycle and she had to get into this strange robotic being and go who knows where.

She decided that this would be interesting and she wanted to know more about these strange beings, so she went with Raf to climb into the car.

"Look, I really don't think- Guys wait! Stop!" Lana heard Jack yelling and trying to chase after them. The car was too fast though, and they soon found themselves speeding down the road.

The teenage girl shuffled awkwardly in her seat on the passenger side, suddenly feeling shy and nervous. The robot's vehicle form felt like any other car. His seats were smooth and comfortable, he was even warm. She wondered what his name was, or if he even had one. She...may as well ask.

"H-Hey...what is your name?" She asked quietly and saw Rafael grin in the back seat as a happy beeping sound came from the radio.

"His name is Bumblebee!"

Lana smiled softly and giggled. "That is a really nice name...I never thought a robot would be called that." It was an adorable name too. A robot named after a tiny, flying insect. A Bumblebee of all things.

More loud beeping came from the radio.

"He didn't choose it but he likes it. He also asked for your name...and mine!" Rafael laughed. "My name is Rafael Esquivel! You can call me Raf though."

"I'm Lana Campbell. It is a pleasure to meet you Bumblebee." Lana replied and her smile widened at more excited beeping coming from the bot.

"He says likewise!" Rafael translated. "I have a question Bumblebee. Where are you taking us?"

Lana looked at Raf questioningly when Bumblebee answered. The boy cocked his head to the side and looked at her.

"He is taking us to his team's base."

The robot turned automobile bleeped in response and the young girl nodded her head, her brown bangs swaying with the motion. The journey continued for sometime and Jasper was getting further and further away. The road which they were driving along was deserted, except for the two vehicles carrying Lana and the others.

Lana could hear the motorcycle behind her but paid it no mind as they were currently approaching the bottom of an enormous cliff and Bumblebee wasn't stopping.

"B-Bumblebee, what are you doing? We are going to crash!" She clutched her book and drew her legs up as they drove closer and closer to the rocky wall.

They didn't crash into it though. Instead the wall opened up and she could see huge metallic doors sliding to the sides to reveal a long, dimly lit tunnel.

"Wow..." Lana heard Raf murmur as Bumblebee took them inside. She was equally as amazed. There was a hidden base of some sort right outside Jasper and they never knew it.

Bumblebee drove up the tunnel and into a big room. The floor was metal plated and Lana could see the stone walls of the cliff surrounding the room, but that wasn't what caught her attention. What caught her attention were the other robotic forms in the room. She gaped, completely astounded, and leaned over to get a better look out the window, Raf muttering his awe behind her. The bot at the computer was staring down at them warily, his orange, plate eyebrows drawn down. He looked kinda cranky. The other bot in the room was even bigger than the orange and white one. He was a tall, rounded green robot and the ground shook with each step he took.

Bumblebee came to a stop and she and Raf jumped out. Lana staggered back as he transformed and directed his gaze down at her. She gave him a shy wave which he returned, beeping happily.

She heard a gasp and her eyes flew to Miko and widened. When did she...

The orange and white bot stood next to the bulky green one and blinked, "I thought there were three."

"Haven't you heard? Humans multiply." The newly transformed female spoke sassily, a hand on her cocked hip and walked away.

"I'm Raf!" Her friend chirped beside her, starting off the introductions. Oh dear, she had to introduce herself.

"..I'm Lana." She shifted from foot to foot, rubbing her arm shyly. Thank goodness, she didn't stutter. She usually stammered when she spoke and could never stop her hands from shaking when she had to talk in front of a large group. She could recall a moment, about a year ago, when she had to make a presentation for History-and completely failed by knocking the entire chart to the floor. She could still hear the class laughing.

She shook her head to wipe the memory from her mind and returned to the situation at hand.

"I'm Miko!" The Japanese girl raced over to the green robot, a wide grin on her face. Lana could tell Miko was loving every second of this. "Who are you!?"

The bot seemed stunned by her bluntness and it showed on his face. "...Bulkhead."

Miko gasped, "Are you a car!? I bet you're a truck, a monster truck!" She continued to babble and ask him question upon question. Lana snickered and brought her hand to her mouth, the poor guy looked so terrified.

"So...if you guys are robots? Who made you?" Rafael had finally asked the winning question.

Lana saw the outraged expression on the grouchy bot's face; she determined he probably had an almost constant scowl on his face. "Ugh, puuuhlease..."

It was then that the emerald eyed girl heard booming footsteps that shook the ground, even more than Bulkhead's. Whirling around, she had to crane her head back to look into the blue eyes of the newest robot. He was absolutely enormous. Bigger than anyone here. She barely reached where his ankle would be and she could see sets of big wheels on each leg. He must be a truck of some sort. She stared up at him and saw a genuine kindness in his bright eyes, along with wisdom and a hint of...sadness?

His voice was deep and echoed throughout the room when he spoke, "We are autonomous robotic organisms, from the Planet Cybertron. Also known, as Autobots." He was obviously the leader of these 'Autobots', the fact that he was the tallest of the bots told Lana that much.

She gave him a small smile and nodded her head in greeting. He seemed a little surprised but nonetheless returned the gesture.

Jack decided to step forward, "Why are you here?"

"To protect your planet, from the Decepticons." He answered and clenched his fists for a moment.

"The jokers who tried to bump us off last night?" The female Autobot spoke up from the larger one's side.

"Okay...Why are they here?" Jack continued.

Lana watched as the huge Autobot knelt down to answer Jack's question. Geez he really was tall.

"A fair question Jack," He began as Lana and the others took a step closer to listen, "In part, they are here because our planet is uninhabitable. Ravaged by centuries of civil war.

"A war?" Lana asked and the male glanced at her and nodded. She frowned sympathetically at him and he smiled slightly to assure her all was well. That was such a sad thing to think about, their entire planet was destroyed due to war and now they had to make a home on a strange, new world. She couldn't ever imagine experiencing such a thing.

"Why were you fighting a war?" Raf asked curiously from her side.

"Foremost, over control of our world's supply of energon. The fuel and lifeblood of all Autobots, and Decepticons alike." The bot replied, seemingly becoming lost in old memories. "The combat was fierce and endured for centuries." Lana twitched and felt shock lance through her at this. A war that lasted centuries? Oh goodness...

"In the beginning. I fought alongside one whom I considered a brother...but in war, ideals can be corrupted...and it was thus, that Megatron lost his way."

Miko sighed boredly and twirled her hair, "Is there gonna be a quiz?"

Lana gave her a wide eyed look and whispered, "Don't be rude Miko..." The Japanese girl just grinned cheekily, not bothered in the slightest. The brown-haired girl knew she would have to get used Miko's rebel-like behaviour.

"Wait, so what does Megatron...or any of this, have to do with us?" Jack asked in confusion and Lana nodded, wanting to know the answer too.

"Megatron has not been seen or heard from in some time", the leader of the Autobots began, "but if his return is imminent, as I fear, then it could be catastrophic."

"...That does sound terrible." Lana said, looking up at him. "S-So what are your names? Raf and I already know Bumblebee..."

"Bulkhead too!" Miko interjected and pointed at the hulking green Autobot. He was so cool!

"And Arcee." Jack scratched the back of his head and Arcee smiled a little.

Lana smiled, "Bulkhead and Arcee too."

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots." Optimus said and then gestured to the orange and white bot. "This is Ratchet and he is our medic."

Ratchet huffed and gave the children an absentminded wave, which was basically a slight twitch of his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ratchet." Lana regarded the CMO shyly and he seemed surprised by her politeness. He grunted and turned away, focusing his attention on the computer screen.

Optimus cleared his throat and stood again to his full height, moving to join the other Autobots. "And since you now know of our existence, I fear that as of last night, the Decepticons know of yours."

Lana felt a spark of fear at this revelation. These Decepticons knew that they lived in Jasper and think they were now affiliated with these Autobots. Well, she mused, they were now.

Jack nod his head firmly, "Got it, if we spot any strange vehicles, call 911..." He took a deep breath, "Can we go now?"

The emerald eyed girl whirled around to stare at him with bewildered eyes. She didn't want to go yet, she wanted to know more about these Cybertronians and where they came from. Her life had never been interesting until now. Nothing so miraculous had ever happened to her before!

Apparently Miko was thinking the same thing.

"Are you insane!?" She whispered harshly and gestured with the wave of a hand to the Autobots, "I'm living a dream here in 'Botswana'!" She glared at him and Lana took a nervous step back. Miko was kinda scary when she was angry. "And I will not allow YOU or anyone else to shatter it!"

There was a short, awkward silence before Lana heard Optimus's deep voice cut in, "It is best that you four remain under our watch, at least until we can determine our enemies intentions." The girl breathed a sigh of relief at this. She felt much safer now, knowing these Autobots were going to protect them.

"Optimus, with all do respect, the human children are in as much danger here as anywhere." Ratchet stated quietly, not liking this idea one entire bit.

"Children!?" Lana nearly laughed at Jack's outrage and she could related to this. She never really appreciated being referred to as a child either.

"They have no protective shell! If they get underfoot, they will go...Squish!" Ratchet took a heavy step forward to emphasise his point. Lana and the others jumped back a little. He was the medic? More like Doctor of Doom.

Optimus placed his hands on his hips, a small smile on his face. "Then for the time being Ratchet, we must watch where we step."

Lana chuckled softly at this and gave a polite smile to Optimus when he directed his cerulean gaze her way.

Suddenly, a loud noise began to come from all around the room. The young girl's head whipped around wildly as a flashing green light also accompanied it. It sounded like an alarm of some sort.

"What's that!?" Jack demanded.

Bumblebee beeped a response and Raf translated, "Proximity sensor. Someone's up top!"

Lana watched as Ratchet tapped the keypad of the computer, a video feed popping up on the screen. "It's Agent Fowler." He confirmed gruffly.

The girl frowned and shared a look with Jack before piping up softly, "I-I thought we were the only humans who knew about you all."

Optimus faced them, "Special Agent Fowler is our designated liaison to the outside world. As he tends to visit only when there are...issues, it may be best if you do not meet him at this time."

Lana blinked at this and all the children hurriedly made their way to the wall located beneath the stairs and upper loft.

She leaned back against the wall, her heart thumping in her chest as she heard the elevator doors opening. This was all happening so fast and it was utterly terrifying...but exciting too.

"Seven wrecks, thirty-four fender benders, a three hour traffic jam," she listened to the peeved voice of Agent Fowler as Optimus approached the rail. She could see that the other Autobots weren't huge fans of Fowler, considering how they backed away from him.

"And on a particular note," Fowler continued, "numerous reports of a speeding motorcycle of unknown make, and a black and yellow custom muscle-car."

Jack peeked out behind the wall while Lana moved her eyes to Bumblebee and Arcee; who looked at eachother, Arcee not that bothered, while Bumblebee guilty. Jack quickly shot back behind the wall before Agent Fowler could see him.

Lana shared a fearful expression with the others for a split moment before listening to the conversation again. Agent Fowler didn't sound too friendly, what would he do if he knew about them?

"So, anything you care to get off your tin chest, Prime?" Lana frowned when she heard the seemingly mocking tone Fowler was using with Optimus. That wasn't right. He should respect and be thankful to Optimus and the other Autobots, they were selflessly putting their lives on the line to protect Earth. In the short time she had been here, she already knew that the Autobots were the genuine good guys. Especially Optimus. She could tell he was noble, honest and true. So she didn't appreciate Fowler's rudeness, even though she was sure he was only concerned about the wellbeing of humans.

"We have the situation under control Agent Fowler." Optimus replied in a firm manner.

"They're back aren't they?" Fowler asked and Lana knew exactly whom he was speaking of. Optimus too.

"If you are referring to the Decepticons, I have doubts that they ever left. Your planet is much too valuable." The Prime replied grimly.

"Then it's time to wake up the Pentagon." Fowler stated. Jack's eyes widened at this and Lana mirrored his expression. Fowler wanted more humans involved?

"Here me, Agent Fowler, we are your best, possibly your only defence against the Decepticon threat." The Autobot Commander replied and Lana had to agree with him.

"Says you." Fowler's voice sounded far too confident for Lana's liking. He was too prideful, she could tell.

"Hey fleshy!" Bulkhead called, too irritated to ignore the man any longer, "Did anyone get splattered on that freeway? Team Prime knows when to use force-", he tore a piece of apparatus from the table, wires being yanked apart, "and how much to use!" He proceeded to crush the defenseless device and Lana winced. That looked important...

"Bulkhead, I NEEDED that!" Ratchet exclaimed and gave Bulkhead an irritated look.

Evidently, the device was important.

"Enough!" Optimus's authoritative voice rang throughout the room and even Lana stood shock still. He was definitely a commander, she mused to herself.

"Military involvement will only result in catastrophe. Perhaps you can condone widespread human casualties Agent Fowler, I, however, cannot." She could feel a happy smile spread across her face at Optimus's reply and knew he had put Fowler in his place.

"Then do us both a favour and handle this Prime, under the radar...Or I will." Lana faintly heard the elevator doors sliding shut and sighed, relieved to know he was finally gone and they didn't have to hide anymore.

She and the others emerged from their hiding place as Bulkhead snorted, "Pretty big bearings, for a human."

"Agent Fowler is concerned for his world Bulkhead, as he should be." Optimus said and stepped away from the rail.

Lana followed Jack, Raf and Miko over to the ladder leading up to Ratchet's workspace and waited as they began to ascend. She looked up at Optimus curiously, "W-When did you first arrive on Earth?"

"Over six years ago, " he answered and regarded her softly, "a few of us here arrived in stasis pods."

"..It must have been scary, being on an unknown planet." She said quietly and Optimus's eyes widened slightly.

"...We felt wary and didn't know the ways of your world. We had to adapt." He said and Lana climbed up the ladder, joining the others. "We have come to think of it...as a safe haven, and we will defend it."

Ratchet huffed a laugh at this before something on the computer screen caught his eye and he scowled, "Blasted Earth tech!" He turned to face the other Autobots, "Cliffjumper's signal popped back online."

"Who's Cliffjumper?" Miko asked but no one answered as Optimus took a small step forward.

"How is that possible?"

Ratchet shook his head, "It isn't. Another bug! The system is chocked full of them!"

Lana peeked over the rail to see Arcee looking desperately at Optimus, "If there is any chance Cliff's alive-"

"Ratchet, prepare a sick bay. We may need it." Optimus ordered and was about to depart with the others, a mask covering the bottom half of his face, when Miko called for him. He glanced back at her.

"What can we do?" She grinned.

"...Remain with Ratchet." The leader decided and Miko openly drooped, she and Ratchet 'awh'ing in disappointment. Lana found Ratchet's disappointment amusing, he didn't to be left alone with the "human children".

Lana then heard a switch being pulled and gazed upon the swirling vortex of spiriling colour in awe. That wasn't like that a second ago, it was just a metal arch.

"Autobots! Roll out!" Optimus bellowed and transformed into his vehicular form, the others following, and Lana saw that she was right, he was a truck.

In the blink of an eye, the band of Autobot warriors disappeared into the vortex.

She was left astonishment by this. Did they just teleport?

"What just happened!?" Jack asked, gaping at the bright spiral.

"I transported them to the designated coordinates via the Groundbridge." Ratchet answered, as if it was obvious.

"W-What's a Groundbridge?" Lana fidgeted with the sleeve of her lavender button-down shirt, blinking curiously at Ratchet.

He shook his head, "Ugh...A scaled down version of Spacebridge technology." He drew his attention back to the monitor.

Lana frowned a little. That didn't really answer her question but she didn't want to further irritate the medic.

"Since we don't currently possess the means or the energon required for..intergalactic travel.." He looked at them again, a sadness in his eyes. Lana felt a stab of sympathy for him. He, nor the other Autobots, could return home.

Jack confirmed her thoughts. "You're stuck here...on Earth."

"With the likes of you, yes," the CMO said in his usual gruff manner, "But I constructed the Groundbridge to enable travel from here, to anywhere on your planet."

The overly shy girl gasped and walked closer to the rail with the others to inspect the Groundbridge closely, "That's amazing..."

"Does it work for humans?" Raf asked hopefully.

Lana could see Ratchet's metal chest puffing out in well-deserved pride, "Naturally."

"You mean I could just shoot on over and visit my parents in Tokyo?" Lana smiled at Miko's query.

"Within moments," Ratchet replied and smirked, bending down to the children, "In fact, allow me to send you there immediately, all four of you!"

Miko bravely brought her face closer, hands on her hips. "Watch it Ratchet." She ordered sassily. Lana snickered softly at Ratchet's shocked expression.

Raf smiled up at her, "I've never seen you like this Lana. You're not as shy here as you are outside."

She blushed and shrugged her small shoulders, "I-I don't know what it is, I just feel comfortable here. I feel safe."

"Me too." Raf grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I think this will be good for us. We've made new friends! It isn't just the two of us anymore!" He grinned happily. Lana's emerald eyes softened. He was so excited and honestly, so was she. This would be a new experience for them and they are now a part of something big. Something incredible.

"I agree completely." She said and squeezed his hand, smiling sweetly.

Jack approached them, "I'm not so sure about this…"

"Oh! Jack! Don't be such a downer! What? You wanna leave?" Miko nudged his arm with her elbow.

"Like I said, I'd be more than happy to transport you anywhere you desire.. Even to that Tokyo place your friend spoke of." Ratchet cut in and grunted, "As long as you are far away from me."

"Ratchet, we are sorry if we are an inconvenience…" Lana spoke softly and the medic glanced back at her. She could see his eyes-optics growing soft.

"...Only a slightly. No need to exaggerate." He cleared his throat and went back to work. Lana smiled shyly in response.

(())

A while later, Miko and Jack climbed back down the ladder to have a look around the base. Miko flew down like a light, sliding down expertly, while Jack took his time; he didn't want to risk breaking his neck. Raf remained with her and she took out her sketchbook, deciding to draw Ratchet. She would draw all the Autobots. They would be a fantastic challenge for her, with each groove and sharp edge to their metallic armour. Each one of them was so different too.

Arcee had a slender, curvaceous frame; she even had the jutted out chest that indicated a bust. She was also far short than the male Autobots.

Bumblebee had an almost lean-muscled frame, as far as robots go anyway. Doors served as wing-like structures on his back and his headlights sat upon his chest. He also had the most adorable, big blue eyes she has ever seen. Far more beautiful than any human's eyes. He also didn't appear to have a mouth, or perhaps it was covered. She would have to ask him why he doesn't communicate through speech like the others do.

Bulkhead was definitely the most interesting of the group. He wasn't thin or lean, but a rounded shape. He was enormous too and looked like he could punch the biggest of Decepticons out in one go. His face wasn't structured like the others' either. His mouth seemed to be separate from his head, attached to it by bolts.

Ratchet was bigger than Bumblebee but shorter than Bulkhead. He had a thick form and she could tell he transformed into an emergency vehicle by the colour scheme of his armour. He scowled most of the time but she found that endearing in a sense.

Then, there was Optimus Prime. Leader of the Autobots. He would probably be the most difficult to put on paper. He had far more visible gears and parts than the other bots, and he was also freakin' huge. He had high shoulders leveled with his head, which had antennas protruding from the sides. He had big wheels located on each leg, and smoke stacks on his back.

Each Autobot had a symbol too, she noticed. Located on shoulders, chests or winglets. That must be the Autobot insignia.

Overall, she would have a grand challenge with each bot and would have a great time partaking in it. She inspected the bots well enough and was excited.

She looked up, breaking from her inner musings, only to find that Ratchet had gone to the other side of the room. He seemed to be analysing the piece of apparatus Bulkhead had crushed. He sighed forlornly and Lana giggled. Ratchet turned and walked back over to the computer screens; Lana and him both noticed Miko touching something down below.

"What is this anyway?" She asked, reaching for it.

"Broken. Don't touch." The medic replied as he passed. Miko blinked and began reaching for it again. "Don't touch that either." Ratchet ordered again, his back facing her.

"Is there anything in here we can touch?" Jack asked as he stood next to Miko.

Lana saw Ratchet giving them a look before a low beeping on the monitor caught his attention. A warning tab appeared on the screen, flashing red and white.

"How come you guys are using human computers?" Raf walked over to the rail, gazing up at the Autobot with inquiring brown eyes.

"It certainly isn't by choice." Ratchet replied and faced the screen again, "It was handed down from the previous tenants when we inherited this former missile silo. I make modifications as I see fit."

"It belonged to the military? And right outside Jasper too." Lana said as Ratchet nodded. More tabs popping up on the screen distracted him, however, and he groaned.

"I think I can fix that." suggested a smiling Raf as he took off his backpack to retrieve his laptop.

"Really?" Ratchet asked, not believing him in the slightest, "You know this is complex technology, don't you? I mean it isn't a child's toy!"

Lana grinned with pride and fondness as Raf hooked his laptop up to the monitor and got to work, his hands flying across the keyboard. "Raf is a computer genius, He can fix it!"

"Now try!" Raf said and his smile widened as he looked up at Ratchet.

Lana and Ratchet faced the screens and all the tabs beeped again, each problem quickly corrected by Rafael. Miko and Jack soon joined them, grinning at Raf.

"Well done Raf." Lana praised and ruffled the boys hair, to which he whined and tried to bat her hands away.

"Yes...Well done." Ratchet muttered quietly, left shocked by the boy's intellect.

There was a sudden crackling sound and Optimus's voice rang from the computer. His tone was urgent and Lana could hear explosions and tires screeching in the background. Ratchet hurried to the Groundbridge controls.

"Ratchet! Bridge us back! Use the arrival coordinates NOW!" Ratchet activated the Bridge, Lana and the others watching in pure amazement as the Autobots raced through in their vehicular forms, a huge blast of blue smoke chasing them. Each transformed upon entry, Optimus narrowly missing the explosion by flipping mid-transformation and landing in a crouch, one knee on the ground.

"Woah…" Lana breathed as the leader rose to his full height.

"Cutting it a bit close." Ratchet said and then asked quietly, "How about Cliffjumper?"

Each Autobot turned their heads away and Lana could feel their grief and the despair they felt at losing one of their own. She didn't dare ask any questions, knowing she would be stepping out of place.

Miko had other plans though.

The Japanese girl raced to the rail, bubbling with excitement. "What was that explosion?" She asked curiously. "Was there a fight? Can I come with next time?!"

Arcee scowled up at her, "Look-"

Jack quickly interrupted before there could be an argument, grabbing Miko's shoulders. Lana was relieved by this, glad he had decided to step in.

"Hey, hey, Miko! Let's go see what the bots hide in their sock drawers." He suggested and led her away. Lana barely heard Miko's reply, as her attention was on the Autobots.

"Arcee, what did you see?" Optimus asked, concern ringing in his voice. Lana peered over the railing, frowning sadly at the Autobot femme.

Arcee hugged her arms, shaking as she spoke, "Not Cliff...at least, not anymore...He was mutated, butchered…" Her breath hitched and she brought a hand to her chest. "Like something from those Con experiments during the war…" She suddenly swayed and collapsed against one of the generators, Bumblebee beeping worriedly.

Lana's grip tightened around the yellow rail, her brow furrowing even more in concern. Something is wrong with Arcee. Why did she collapse?

"I'm fine! Just dizzy…" She assured the others, her voice low and drained.

"Robots who get dizzy?" Miko murmured and Lana nodded slowly.

"Robots with emotions." Rafael followed and Jack peered over their heads, speaking softly. "Robots...who can die."

"They are just like humans." Lana's voice was a mere whisper as she watched the interaction between the Autobots. They were sentient beings, just like humans, They felt pain and sadness, happiness and joy. Indeed, humans and Cybertronians were different species, but they all were the same inside. This event proved that.

They watched as Ratchet ran a scanner over Arcee, the bright blue turning red when he reached the femme's hand. Lana saw Optimus frown and take a step closer.

"What is this?" Ratchet spoke ominously, eyes firmly on the purple substance splattered on Arcee's hand.

"Don't know...Cliff was covered in it...leaking it…" Arcee replied tiredly and Ratchet scraped it off using a scalpel.

"Go take a decontamination bath. Now." the CMO ordered and stared at the strange liquid warily.

Lana followed Bumblebee's movements as he helped Arcee up, taking her over to the glass cylinder across the room. Worry and concern welled up in her chest for the female Autobot. She didn't deserve this. Her eyes then turned to the Autobot commander in front of her. He must be the most concerned, Arcee is one of his soldiers after all.

Jack stepped up beside her, "O-Optimus, I hate to bug but…", he held up his phone, "no bars."

"A security precaution. The silo walls isolate all radiowaves." Optimus answered stoically.

Jack sighed, "Well if I don't call my mom like now, then I'm pretty sure the cops will be out looking for me."

Optimus bent closer, brows lowering. Lana could see he was trying to understand this.

"Have you broken a law?"

"A curfew.." Jack said and smiled awkwardly, "It's after 10 pm."

"I better get home too or I'll be grounded for a year." Raf said.

Lana then remembered her aunt. Oh no! She was supposed to be home hours ago, her aunt was going to skin her alive and then roast her on a spit. Gruesome, she knew that, but her aunt was a terrifying woman.

"M-Me too Optimus...my aunt is going to be furious.." She frowned and saw Optimus's eyes narrow in concern.

"Earth customs. I hadn't considered." He replied, "But the issue of your safety remains" He then turned to face the other Autobots. "Bulkhead, accompany Miko home."

Miko whooped and grinned at Lana, Jack and Raf, "Awesome! My host parents will freak!"

"And maintain covert surveillance, in vehicle form." Optimus finished and Bulkhead nodded to his leader.

"Kerbside duty. Got it." He said.

"Awwwh…" Miko's shoulders sagged and Lana smiled, patting the girl's shoulder.

Optimus then looked at his scout, "Bumblebee, you'll watch over Raf." Bumblebee's eyes found Raf's and the boy smiled at him. Lana's own smile grew, she knew Raf wanted Bumblebee to be the one guarding him. That just left her and Jack.

"Ratchet-"

"Busy." The medic cut Optimus off before the dreaded question could even be asked.

Optimus's gaze moved to the femme emerging from her decontamination bath, "Arcee, you'll accompany Jack."

Lana almost laughed at Jack's expression as Arcee spoke, "Ooooh, still dizzy!"

"You're fine, says your physician." Ratchet piped in without removing his gaze from the monitor in the medlab and Arcee sighed in response, making her way over to the others.

"And that just leaves…" Optimus trailed off as his eyes land on the final human. Lana gave him a shy wave, feeling nervous with all the eyes on her.

She watched as Optimus glanced Ratchet's way again and shook his head slightly. The CMO won't accept and the other Autobot's were already assigned a human, so that meant…

Optimus heaved a soft sigh and stood in front of Lana, "Lana, if you would permit me, I will accompany you home and watch over you." The girl's emerald eyes widened, as did everyone else's.

"Are...Are you sure Optimus? You must be so busy already, you don't have to-" She started to protest but the Autobot leader cut her off with the slow raise of his hand.

"I am sure. I may be otherwise engaged at times, but I am willing to be your guardian, as the others will be for your friends. It is my responsibility to ensure the safety of humankind." he said sternly and she blinked with large eyes, processing this.

Lana smiled after a moment and nodded, "Alright. Thank you Optimus." She felt happy as he returned her smile with a small one of his own.

"You are very welcome. Now, Autobots, let us accompany our human charges home." Optimus's voice echoed throughout the room with his order as Lana and the others descended the ladder.

He and the others then transformed into their vehicular forms in a series of shifting gears and metal. Lana scooped up her backpack and trotted over to the Peterbuilt semi-truck, opening the door and climbing into the passenger side. It was a little difficult at first, considering how high the door was, but Lana managed it. Then they were off. Optimus barreled out of base and through the tunnel, driving out onto the road leading back to Jasper.

Lana's eyes roamed around the interior of the truck and noticed that the inside isn't like any other truck she had ever seen. The dashboard was dotted with buttons and blue lights, Optimus even had a radio like Bumblebee did. His wheel had a bright, Autobot insignia located in the middle of it and it spun and twisted on Optimus's accord as he drove.

There was a calm silence for a few minutes before Lana decided to speak, "Thank you again Optimus, I know that this must be another weight on your shoulders...I'm sorry for that."

"No need for apologies Lana. I already told you back at base, this is my responsibility." His deep voice came from the radio but the Autobot symbol on the wheel flashed with each word he spoke. How fascinating.

"However, when I find myself in a situation demanding my attention, Bumblebee will have to act as a...replacement of sorts. Though, I am sure that will only be from time to time. I cannot ask Bumblebee to guard the lives of two humans, that would not be just nor would it be fair." He said and Lana nodded in agreement.

"I understand, but I am happy you are one watching over me." She said shyly and fiddled with the strap of her backpack.

Optimus chuckled, "I am pleased to hear it, I will admit, this may be an enlightening experience. We Autobots can learn more about the human race through this...guardianship."

"And I want to learn more about your race. I am sure the others are thinking the same." Lana giggled a little. "Miko would especially like to know about your fighting styles and weaponry,"

"She is quite...lively." He replied as he entered the town and headed for the suburbs, "Can you direct me to your home, Lana?"

"Oh! Of course! Just drive right down this street…" She began, "And then, take a left and it is the last house on the right hand side."

"You mentioned your aunt earlier. Will she truly be angry with you?" He asked curiously.

Lana laughed nervously, "Yeah, she will be. I was supposed to be home hours ago." The closer they got to her home, the more anxious she was feeling.

Optimus was quiet for a moment as he neared her house, "I apologise for the inconvenience I have caused you."

"Don't be silly Optimus, I wanted to go with Bumblebee. It is not your fault, you only wanted to ensure our safety." Lana smiled and reached out to pat the dashboard.

"...I still apologise for the trouble you may find yourself in." He pulled up outside and one-storey house and Lana opened the door before stepping out.

"Don't worry about it," she assured him, "Thank you for the ride home."

"I shall remain nearby, though I might have to return to base...Though I will be here in the morning to retrieve you. I understand that you do not attend school tomorrow."

She nodded, "It's a Saturday, so no school. I'll see you tomorrow Optimus." She closed the door gently. "Goodnight!" And with that, she raced around him and up the path to her house.

She knew when she answered that she would be knee-deep in trouble, but she didn't care. When she glanced over her shoulder to look at the truck, all she felt was excitement and an unadulterated joy. Something like this had never happened to her but it was happening now and she doesn't want to miss a single moment.

She now had new friends...a family of sorts. She now had a powerful guardian that would defend her and she hoped that they would grow infinitely closer over time.

(())

As Optimus sat outside the house in his vehicular form, he mulled over the events of the past few days. Megatron had returned after three years, they had lost one of their comrades, and now they have gained new ones. Human children. He had been bestowed a human charge. He could hear Primus laughing, because a Prime was now safe guarding a human. A young human girl. Optimus smiled internally, for he currently could not externally. Lana was a sweet child, she radiated kindness and she had a pure heart. Optimus found himself enjoying the fact that he was now her self-designated guardian.

A Prime shouldn't feel such emotions but since Cybertron went dark, Optimus had allowed himself to become more open with his fellow Autobots. He must still remain stoic and proud, as he was still a Prime. His comrades never minded though, they knew how he must act. They depended on his leadership and clear mind, able to purge all revenge and rage from his spark. That was what it meant to be a Prime.

So, as he sat by the kerb of Lana's house, he realised that he now had another being depending on him. One of whom did not understand what it meant to be a Prime. Optimus didn't pay that any mind though, she would learn eventually. He felt his spark warming at this thought. She wanted to learn and he would teach her.

He was her guardian now after all.

 **(())**

 **Well, I sincerely hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! I promise to post as much as possible X3**

 **PLEASE REVIEW I CRAVE FEEDBACK!**


	2. Chapter 2: Early Rising

**A/N: Hello again! Here is the second chapter of** _ **Family Anew**_ **X3**

 **I am working hard on this story and I am so happy to see that people are enjoying it so far!**

 **I'd like to thank anyone who reviewed, favourited and followed this story! I was especially pleased to see the lovely left for me!**

 **AllSpark Princess: Thank you my first reviewer! X3 I will definitely be updating often!**

 **Sami-SDGForce: Thank you! I am not stopping and you can now read what happens next! XD**

 **Skyress98: Thank you so much! I am happy to hear it!**

 **Katmar1994: Thank you very much! Lana will come to see Optimus as a father figure, that is what the story will centre around X3 And she may or may not have a little crush on Bee hehehe!**

 **Also, this episode is split into two chapters and I will most likely be posting the second one tomorrow. Enjoy!**

 **(())**

Early rising was the secret for a happy life. We all wished to live long but we could not. Why? We go against Nature. Nature liked us to work during day and to rest at night. So early risers were the ones that worked the hardest, that is what some people believed anyway.

Such was the belief of the young, sixteen year old girl currently at rest in her bed.

A loud buzzing awoke Lana from her slumber and she groaned, reaching out of the bedcovers to clumsily retrieve her phone sitting on the nightstand. She grasped it and knelt up on the bed, the sheets falling off her.

Yawning and rubbing a drowsy, emerald eye, she switched her alarm off and looked at the time. 8:00 am. The sun was barely up and its rays were hardly piercing through the curtains, but she preferred being an early riser; as opposed to sleeping in. She hated wasting the day.

Climbing off the bed, she ran her fingers through her long, wavy hair. She pushed her bangs back and gave another yawn before making her way over to her wardrobe. She set her phone down on the red beanbag in the corner and slid open the door. She browsed the clothes for a moment before finally deciding on her lavender button-up, a pair of tight-fit blue jeans, sneakers, and a white t-shirt dotted with purple and blue flowers. Lana blinked blearily as she changed, getting ready for the day ahead of her. When she was lacing up her second sneaker, the events of yesterday suddenly flashed in her mind and her eyes widened. The Autobots, their war with the Decepticons, alien robots...

Her first official day with the Autobots was today.

"Wow, I'm still reeling from it. It was almost like a dream." she murmured to herself and headed out to the bathroom, hair tie in hand.

She gazed at her reflection for a few seconds, noting the pale freckles that dotted the bridge of her nose due to the beaming sun yesterday. She was usually a pale enough girl but the hot weather always brought out the freckles on her skin, Aunt Olivia said she had inherited that from her father. Lana hardly remembered though, since she was only eight years old when he passed away. The girl remembered her parent's faces clearly, she had pictures to look through. Their voices, however, were a distant memory and it often saddened her when she thought about it too much.

Feeling the familiar ache in her chest, Lana splashed some water on her face as a distraction before dabbing it with a towel. She then proceeded to brush her teeth and quickly braided her hair so the thick plait fell to her lower back. Gently running the hairbrush through the bangs framing her soft face, Lana deemed herself ready and went to retrieve her backpack.

She had to make sure her sketchbook and supplies were safely in the bag. She wanted to begin her 'Autobot Drawing Challenge' today and her first victim was definitely going to be Ratchet. She had a fierce desire to sketch that scowling face of his and show it to him, his reaction would be hilarious. Don't misunderstand though, she liked Ratchet. She knew that underneath that gruff exterior was a soft spot, and she was determined to see it.

(())

When she was fully prepared and ready, Lana raced down the staircase and into the kitchen. The girl wrote a short note for her aunt, detailing that she would be spending the day with some friends. She hoped she wouldn't receive a mouthful from Olivia later for not waking her up and informing her in person. She then grabbed a green apple and munched on it as she walked out the front door.

True to his word, Optimus was waiting patiently at the kerb for her. Bubbling with excitement, she hurried down the path and around to the passenger side of the Autobot's alt form.

The door opened for her and she climbed inside.

"Good morning Optimus." She greeted softly and smiled. The truck's engine turned on with a rumble and Optimus set off down the street.

"A pleasant morning to you as well, Lana." He replied, his voice kind and welcoming. "I do hope you slept well after the events of yesterday evening." 

"I did. Yesterday was an interesting but scary day for me...T-Though I am happy to be part of something like this." She gazed out the window, watching the buildings pass them by as they drove towards the road that would take them to the Autobot Base.

"We are pleased to welcome you, Jack, Miko and Rafael to our lives. Your safety is of the utmost concern." Optimus said in response.

Lana's smile widened at this, "I-I'm sure I am speaking for the others too when I say that I feel well-protected Optimus...It's not everyday that kids are given robot guardians to watch over them." She giggled a little. Her statement was true, this was the darndest thing and no other kid outside her and the others could say that this had ever happened to them.

She heard Optimus chuckling quietly through the radio, "That is good to hear. We Autobots will strive to maintain that belief in you childrens' hearts."

Optimus thundered down the road, already having left Jasper during the conversation. A few minutes past by in comfortable silence and Lana watched the clouds and cliffs dotting the landscape of the desert roll by as they drove. The expanse of this land was incredible, she mused. She was glad she lived in a quiet place like this, instead of a huge, polluted city.

She perched forward in her seat as the mountain of rock that was the base came into sight. She didn't feel a sliver of fear this time round as Optimus went straight for the wall. Like with Bumblebee, the doors opened for the Autobot Commander and he travelled down the tunnel. When they entered the mainroom, Ratchet was currently occupied with what looked like a scaled up version of a microscope; he gave a small wave over his shoulder to indicate he was aware of their arrival.

She waited for Optimus to come to a stop before getting out, taking a step back as he transformed into his bipedal mode.

She craned her neck to smile shyly at him and was happy to receive his usual, small smile in response. Lana watched as he bent down, holding a servo out for her.

"Climb on." He said and she nervously did so, clutching one of his fingers as he stood. The height made her dizzy for a second, the ground was so far away.

Optimus appeared to notice her distress, "Are you alright, Lana? I merely wished to allow you to sit on my shoulder. I must speak with Ratchet I do not want you to be left by yourself." He spoke softly and reassuringly to her, she immediately felt better hearing this and heaved a sigh.

She allowed him to raise her high enough so she could grasp his tall shoulder. She carefully turned and sat herself on the red, rectangular plate between his corded neck and shoulder. She could comfortably sit on it and rested the toes of her sneakers on top of the windows located on his chassis. Her right hand remained on his shoulderpad so that she doesn't fall off.

"Are you seated properly?" Optimus asked and turned his head slightly to look at her. She bent forward to meet his gaze.

"Y-Yep! I'm fine Optimus." She beamed at him. Sitting on his shoulder wasn't as scary now, it was actually pretty thrilling when she thought about it. She could see everything now and would be-in a way- the tallest person in the room (alongside Optimus of course).

"Good." He made his way over to Ratchet and Lana's hand tightened a little as his shoulders moved with his movements.

"Ratchet. Have you learned anything of the strange substance that weakened Arcee?" Optimus questioned and Lana blinked curiously. Ratchet was still examining that?

The medic faced them and sighed, shaking his helm. "I have never seen such an odd component before, Optimus. It does seem to be a raw energy, a fuel of some sort."

"Like that of Energon?" Optimus shifted to look at the slide sitting on the stage of the microscope. Lana managed to get a glimpse of the dark goo and frowned, remembering how the stuff had an extremely negative effect on Arcee.

"...Maybe so." the CMO answered and sighed, bringing his servos up in a gesture of defeat, "Though I cannot be entirely certain without more observation." 

"Understood, old friend. We will allow you to return to your duties." Optimus retreated from the medic, who turned back to his apparatus. Lana swayed with Optimus's shoulders as he walked down the hallway which led further into the base.

"Would you care for a tour, Lana?" He glanced her way and she nodded eagerly, wanting to see more of the Autobots' home.

"I would love that, thank you Optimus." Her sketchbook and drawing challenge could wait.

(())

"And this is the training room, which we use to hone and improve our combat skills. We can't afford to lag and fall to the mercy of the Decepticons, so I organise training sessions as I see fit. Though, the others are dedicated and often train on their own accord." The ground shook with Optimus's booming footsteps as he walked into the wide room. Lana breathed in awe and her emerald gaze roamed about the training area, eyeing the enormous weights in the corner and the practice dummies; which were covered in scorch marks, probably from the blasters and pistons the Autobots carried.

"And the Decepticons, h-how many are there?" She asked curiously and laid a hand on Optimus's antenna.

"...The Decepticons greatly outnumber us. They also have a warship at their disposal." He replied as he left the room, heading out into the hallway.

"A warship?" Her eyes grew wide. The Decepticons were an entire army, while there were only five Autobots. Optimus and the others didn't have a warship either, and yet they were still fighting. She found that admirable.

"It is called the Nemesis. We have never been able to detect its location, as it is shielded by a cloaking technology. Much like that of our base." He took her past the Energon stockroom, followed by the berthrooms of the Autobots. He had showed her the stockroom but not the private quarters of the team. She didn't want to invade their privacy anyway, for she would hate it if anyone was to be walking around her bedroom without her permission.

"That's unlucky. It would be easier for you all if you know where the Decepticons are." Lana said in response.

"I agree with you, but things cannot always come easily. Hardship, sometimes, must be endured." It was then that they heard a startled shout coming from the base's mainroom, then a commotion of metal crashing together. Lana yelped and clutched Optimus's helm and shoulder as he raced down the hallway.

Lana heard Ratchet yell, "I needed that!", just as they reached the room. She gasped when her eyes landed on the odd-looking creature attacking Ratchet. Another robot? A tiny one at that, she thought to herself. And as it leaped up to lunge for medic once more, Optimus activated his blaster and shot the thing down. Lana's eyes followed it as it hit the floor, sparking for a moment before it jumped back up.

She let out a small shriek as it prepared to attack, but was it then silenced by the hard stomp of Optimus's foot.

"And _stay_ broken!" Ratchet growled and glared harshly at the now-crushed creature. He looked up at Optimus, shaking his helm in astonishment. "Now _what_ could have caused _that!?"_

Lana too looked at Optimus with imploring eyes as he answered, "I have a grave suspicion Ratchet….Dark Energon."

All three directed their gazes down at the terminated robot. Lana could feel a frown forming on her face, her lips twisting downward. She knew of Energon, but Optimus had never mentioned Dark Energon until now. What was it?

"This was nothing but a piece of equipment until moments ago…" Ratchet grabbed a pair of tongs and picked the remains up off the floor. Lana and Optimus made their way over to a glass, pod-like container; Optimus opened the hatch to allow Ratchet to drop the load inside, before sealing it.

"If the residue Arcee found on Cliffjumper brought your broken equipment to _life_ , it would stand to reason that the very same substance brought Cliffjumper back from the dead."

"The dead?" Lana squeaked as Ratchet brought a servo to his chin in thought, mulling Optimus's words over in his processor.

"Hmmm….That would account for his life signal inexplicably coming back online, but _Dark_ Energon?" He brought his optics up to look at Optimus, "It's so scarce as to be virtually _non_ -existent. What would it be doing on Earth?"

Optimus was silent for a moment before speaking, "It was transported...by Megatron."

"The leader of the Decepticons?" Oh that wasn't good. He sounded terrifying from what Optimus told her yesterday with Jack, Miko and Raf. He also said Megatron hadn't returned to Earth in three years. But now he was apparently back and had a deadly, death altering Energon at his disposal. Lana shook with fear as Ratchet blinked with astounded optics, thrown by what his leader said.

"For what purpose?"

"To conquer this planet, by raising an army of the undead." Optimus's cerulean optics narrowed and his voice had a distinct growl to it. He wasn't happy at all.

Ratchet scoffed a laugh and Lana saw the twitch of a smirk on his face, "Well, Megatron will need to break quite a few toaster ovens, I mean _where_ on this world would he find that many Cybertronian dead?"

The rumble of engines prevented Optimus from answering and the rest of the Autobot team zoomed into the base, their human charges laughing as they climbed out of and off their guardians. Lana knelt in Optimus's servo when he held it up for her and hung onto his finger as he lowered her to the ground. She landed steadily and her guardian gave her a tiny smile before straightening himself.

She turned to face her friends and walked over to Bumblebee and Raf as the scout transformed into his bipedal form.

"Hey, Bumblebee." She greeted and raised her hand in a shy wave. The Autobot's optics twisted and he beeped happily to her, waving his servo.

"Sorry! Must have left that in the backseat!" She heard Miko laugh as the girl took her guitar case from Bulkhead.

"Autobots!" Optimus called as he walked forward and Lana stayed at a safe distance from his large feet. "Prepare to-" He stopped and stared down at the four children. Lana grinned softly at him. He must have forgotten about the presence of the other children for a split second.

"Roll out?" Arcee suggested and smiled a little.

"Remain here." He replied and his optics found the CMO's from across the room. "Ratchet, you'll come with me. Arcee," his attention turned to the femme, "we'll be outside communication's range for sometime, so I'm putting you in charge."

"Dude, you're biggest! You should be the boss." Miko set her hands on her hips as she smirked at Bulkhead and Lana giggled a little.

"Ummm, he never picks me." The Wrecker admitted sheepishly.

Arcee took a step forward, "Optimus, with all do respect, playing body guard is one thing, babysitting's another!"

The emerald eyed girl heard Jack's jaded sigh as he walked by her and Raf.

"And besides, Ratchet hasn't been in out in the field since the war." The femme continued.

"My pistons may be rusty, but my hearing is sharp as ever!" Lana covered her mouth to stifle her grin when she heard Ratchet's irked rebuttal. He hadn't been out in the field since the war? He really was a grouchy veteran.

"For the moment, it's only reconnaissance." Optimus said to assure the only female Autobot.

Arcee didn't seem convinced and frowned. "Then why do I hear an edge in your voice?"

"Arcee, much has changed in the last 24 hours and we all need to adapt." Optimus responded firmly and Lana saw him glance her way for a short moment as he spoke.

"Ratchet. Bridge us out."

"G-Good luck you two." Lana chirped with soft smile and the two bots glanced back at her, Optimus giving her a thankful nod before departing with Ratchet. The two Autobots walked into the Groundbridge and disappeared in a burst of light and colour.

Lana was then left with her friends and their three guardians. She realised that her Ratchet sketching had to be postponed _again._ Oh well, she was sure that she would have plenty of opportunities to draw the Doctor of Doom. She could draw one of the other Autobots in the meantime.

"Okay chief!" Jack shrugged his shoulders and released a heavy breath, giving Arcee an expectant look. "So, uh, what's on the activities list?" 

Lana's smile grew nervous as the femme rolled her optics. She obviously wasn't pleased by the arrangement at all and didn't seem used to staying at base while others performed a mission. Lana couldn't blame her, if she were given orders to watch over a bunch of kids with no real knowledge on how to do so, she would be a little irritated too.

"I'm going on patrol." Arcee decided with an annoyed sigh and strided over to the exit. Lana twisted the hem of her shirt awkwardly, feeling a tension in the air.

Bulkhead tried to stop Arcee from leaving, a desperation in his voice. "But Optimus told us to _stay_!"

The femme directed a light glare his way and Lana swore she saw a fear in Bulkhead's bright blue optics. Arcee was pretty scary, and even to those much bigger than her.

"When you're in charge, you can call the shots." She looked over at the yellow and black the scout who twitched. "Bee. With me."

Bumblebee visibly drooped and shrugged at the children. He beeped sadly and trudged over to the SIC. Lana was disappointed to see him go. She had wanted to spend time with him while he was here, she was curious about him. He wasn't like the other bots. He was far more chipper and had a very child-like personality. Bumblebee was most likely the youngest, he could even be close in mind to Jack and herself. Also, he was so darn cute and Lana wanted to hear more of his adorable beeping.

And maybe even find out why he used such a method of communication.

"Bulkhead, you're in charge!" Arcee ordered and with that final word, she and Bumblee transformed and set off out of base. Bulkhead raised his servos, desperate to stop them, but it was too late. He was responsible for Lana and the other kids now.

"...So..uhh..what's on the activities list?" He tried to smile but it was blatantly forced and incredibly awkward. Lana would admit, she did feel sorry for the guy.

A sudden, high-pitched sound coming from Miko's amplifier caused them all, Bulkhead included, to flinch. Lana looked at her friend and saw that she was connecting her electric guitar to the amplifier. Oh no. She knew where this was heading. Miko was notorious for her love for hardcore music.

"How abooout...band practice?!" Miko suggested excitedly, a toothy grin on her face as she held her guitar.

"B-But, we're not in a band." Raf had his ears covered and blinked at the Japanese girl.

Miko huffed at this, "Why so anti-social? Come on Raf!" She went over to the boy and smiled. "You play anything?"

"Umm...keyboard?" Raf retrieved his laptop and held it up hopefully. Lana set her backpack down beside him and watched Miko relay her orders.

"Hmm, laptops and samples! Good! Jack?" Miko looked over at the older boy.

He scratched his head and averted his blue eyes, "I sometimes mess around on the...harmonica."

Lana jumped as Miko sped by her and right up to Jack, who looked a tad frightened.

"Do I look like I do country!?" Miko chastised. "Just...cover yourself in fake blood and jump around screaming!"

The Japanese girl then smirked at Lana and she backed up as the guitarist approached. She was afraid to say it but maybe Miko was a little crazy.

"As for you Lana, you play anything?"

"U-Uhh...I can play the piano but it..has been a while." She uttered and her fingers curled as she held her hands to her chest.

She did know how to play the piano and could play it well. However, she stopped about two years ago after her piano teacher moved out of town. No one was as good a teacher as Ms. Henderson in her mind and she never tried to find another. Lana then focused more on art and loved it on a far greater scale than any musical instrument. True, music was an appealing sensation for the ears; but art was appealing for the human eyes and everything around a person was a work of art. Every building, bridge, tree and mountain. Not just paintings ans sculptures. The Earth was a work of art in itself and that was why Lana was so passionate. She wanted to fill the world with more beautiful art. Art, like music, had the ability to make a person feel a range of different emotions. Happiness and sadness, joy and despair. That was the magnificence of art.

Back to the situation at hand though. What good could knowing how to play a piano do? There wasn't one here.

"That's cool but I don't do classical." Her friend replied and stroked her chin in thought. "You can just jump around with Jack I suppose. The background people play an important part too after all!"

Lana gave her an awkward smile and nodded her head. However, the look she shared with Jack clearly depicted that they would not be covering themselves in fake blood. Not in this lifetime.

"Bulkhead! Percussion!" Miko pumped her fist and the Wrecker stared at her silently, "We'll go for big, industrial sound!" She said and grinned at them again.

"DIY! We're a band! You just gotta learn the songs. This one's a ballad." She clenched her fist and narrowed her almond eyes. "'My Fist Your Face'!" Miko's hand then came down on the guitar strings and the loud strumming echoed throughout the room, bouncing off the silo walls. She threw her head back, dropping to her knees at one point, as she played and Lana winced, covering her ears. Bulkhead and the others did the same. While Miko could play the guitar well, it was just too big and loud for them.

Speaking of loud, the proximity sensor soon joined Miko in her ballad and Bulkhead's optics enlarged.

"Woah, woah, woah!" He rushed out and waved his servo at the Japanese girl to get her to cease her guitar playing. Lana nearly hugged the huge Autobot, her ears were starting to ache.

Miko sighed and rolled her eyes heavenward, but stopped nonetheless. "Come on. _You_ can't handle raw power?" She beamed and pumped her firstlively.

Bulkhead ignored her and focused on the fact that they had a visitor,"Proximity sensor! Quick, hide!" He gestured for them to get behind him and Lana scooped up her backpack, making a mad dash for Bulkhead's thick legs. They're wide enough to completely conceal Jack, Miko, Raf and herself. However, Lana could feel panic well up in her chest when she caught sight of the guitar still around Miko's shoulder. It could accidently go off with the slightest movement and then they would be spotted. She didn't have time to say anything though, as the elevators doors had already opened.

"Prime!" Fowler called angrily and Lana could heard him stomping over to the rail. Lana twitched and felt a stab of sympathy for poor Bulkhead who had to do this alone.

"Agent Fowler!" Bulkhead said and rolled his shoulders, "Uhh...he's not here! Nobody's here! 'Cept me of course!" He heaved an awkward laugh, his metal armour shaking.

"Well, where did he go!?" Fowler demanded, "Wait, don't tell me, he's out pancaking a mini mall!"

Lana reached for Raf's shoulder to pull him back beside her when he tried to peer around Bulkhead's foot. Her ears managed to track the sound of Fowler's footsteps as he walked in the direction of the stairs. She moved with Bulkhead as he shifted further to the left but silently gasped as the cord connecting Miko's guitar to the amplifier was stretched. Oh no...

"Now I don't know what language you 'Bots speak on your planet, but Prime promised he would handle the Decepticons!" Fowler berated to the Wrecker, not yet noticing the sound coming from the amp. Lana grasped Miko's shoulders as Jack and Raf latched onto her arm and waist, trying to stop the Japanese girl from being yanked out by the cord and guitar.

"And blowing a hole in the middle of Nebraska is not what the word 'handle' means in English! So you tell Prime-" The man stopped suddenly and Lana's heart came to a drashing halt as a louder noise emitted from the amplifier. Oh scrap.

"...Since when are you 'Bots electric?" Fowler finally asked in a softer tone of voice, knowing something was up.

The young girl and her friends had matching expressions of defeat when they looked at each other. The jig was up, Lana realised. They all stepped out from behind Bulkhead's foot and smiled nervously at Agent Fowler.

"Hey! How ya doin'?" Jack greeted and released a soft laugh. Lana gave Agent Fowler a small wave. She wanted to hide again when she saw the angry scowl on his face. She hated being in the company of enraged adults. Her palms grew sweaty and she always started to shake.

Fowler ignored Jack's words and smacked his hand on the rail, growling. "Contact with civilians! Team _Prime_ has really gone off book this time!" Fowler then smiled mockingly, "Wait! Don't tell me, you're running a daycare centre!" The scowl had returned immediately and Lana tensed again. She hoped Bulkhead would sort this out because she certainly didn't want to.

"Uhh...Okay…" Bulkhead uttered and looked to them for help, his optics swirling with panic.

Jack smiled at Fowler suddenly, seemingly thinking on the spot and going with the first idea that popped into his head. "Uh- We're interns!" Lana nodded with Miko as Raf affirmed Jack's statement, "Student interns!"

"Earning extra credit in...Autoshop!" Jack said but Miko blurted "Robotics!" at the same time too, blundering the whole story. Lana groaned and felt like smacking her forehead.

Agent Fowler wasn't convinced at all and he stomped down the stairs. "Okay. Let's move. I'm taking all four of you into Federal Custody. It's for your own protection." He made his way for the children, but his advance was cut short by Bulkhead slamming his foot down between Fowler and them. They all staggered in their places from the shaking that occurred with the stomp. Lana was relieved, however, and was definitely going to thank Bulkhead when this was sorted.

" _We're_ protecting them." The Wrecker stated firmly, leaving no room for argument.

"Is that so?" Fowler asked rhetorically and turned to walk over the the telephone sitting on the wall of the staircase. "Well maybe you can explain that to _my_ superiors at the Pentagon!" He picked up the phone and Lana gripped the end of her plait tightly, her heart clenching with worry and fear.

"Don't touch that phone! It's-" Bulkhead crushed the dialler with his huge finger, "broken.." Lana saw Miko mocking the man with exaggerated mouthing and she tried to stifle her own smile when she saw the look on Fowler's face. Now wasn't the time for laughter though.

"THIS isn't over Bigfoot! Not by a long shot!" Fowler fumed and stormed up the stairs and over to the elevator, the doors sliding shut after him.

Bulkhead sighed heavily and shook his helm, shoulders sagging. Lana gave his foot a reassuring pat. "..Don't worry Bulkhead. Y-You did great!" She smiled sweetly at him. "I am sure Optimus can talk things out with Agent Fowler."

"I hope so kid. I don't want Fowler grinding Optimus's gears because of me." He replied and rubbed the back of his helm.

"That guy was a total downer!" Miko huffed and went to unplug her guitar, knowing band practice was finished for the day. "I mean, you could protect us way better than any human could Bulk!"

"Agent Fowler was just concerned for our safety Miko. I am sure this is a tough job for him." Raf took his backpack off and Lana followed him over to where Ratchet usually stood when using the computer. She tilted her head back to look up at the controls, noticing for the first time how high up they were.

"He should be grateful! He is so lucky to be able to see alien robots everyday!" Miko exclaimed and put her guitar back in its case.

"I agree, he is pretty lucky…" Lana gave the girl a smile, "but he has to deal with any problems that could happen as a result of fights between the Autobots and Decepticons. So I guess it is hard." She saw Miko roll her eyes but her smile widened when the girl winked at her. Miko got what she way saying but was too proud to say it aloud.

"What will Fowler do?" Jack asked Bulkhead as he went over to join Lana and Raf.

Bulkhead shrugged, "Probably squeal to his superiors like he said he would." He then groaned. "I am so scrapped…"

"Don't be silly Bulkhead. Remember what I said just a second ago?" Lana gazed up at him with kind emerald eyes, trying to reassure him once again.

"Yeah, I heard ya…" His head shot up when an alarm suddenly sounded off. It came from the monitor and was different to the proximity sensor. Louder too. Lana rubbed Raf's back when he whimpered at the noise, "My ears!"

Bulkhead approached and his optics roved over the screen, "It's an SOS...from Fowler!" He raised his servos to answer the hail, but Lana could see he didn't know how. "Uhh..ahh...ehh...Ah!" The message popped up and the alarm ceased; she heard something akin to a scanner beeping.

"Did you trace it?" Raf asked hopefully, uncovering his ears

"Location scan was incomplete." Bulkhead responded and shrugged his shoulders in an uncaring manner. "Oh well." He then proceeded to walk away from the controls and Lana looked between them and Bulkhead in bewilderment. He couldn't possibly not care. Fowler may be kind of a damp fog but he was still human and he was in trouble.

"Oh well? Seriously?" Jack was just as shocked as she was as he stepped up beside her.

Bulkhead spun around with a frown on his face, "What? Fowler's a jerk!"

Lana was utterly thrown by this. She would have never expected this from him before now. He seemed so caring and kind.

"That shouldn't matter Bulkhead." She reasoned and gave him a pleading look, wanting him to understand.

Jack nodded, "She's right! Whether you like the guy or not, the Decepticons may have him!"

"And Agent Fowler knows your location!" Raf said and then gulped, his voice breaking when he spoke, " _Our_ location…" Lana wrapped her arm around his shoulder comfortingly, giving his thinner arm a gently rub.

"And did we not just witness how fast Fowler backs down from a bot?" Miko put her hands on her hips and glared up at Bulkhead. "The Cons will totally make him squeal!"

"But we lost the transmission! Fowler could be anywhere!" Bulkhead said in an exasperated voice.

Lana released Raf as he went to grab his laptop and she smiled; she knew what was coming.

"Maybe I can narrow it down." The boy offered and sat down on the floor, resting the laptop on his thighs. "About five years ago, the government started microchipping their agents. Ya know, like owners do with pets!"

Lana and the others stared at him in stunned silence for a few seconds until he looked up and frowned. "What!? I saw it on TV!"

"Thank goodness for that Raf." Lana chuckled softly and ruffled his hair but he just batted her hands away, like he usually did, and sighed.

"Anyway, if I can hack into the Fed's mainframe, maybe I can pinpoint Fowler's coordinates."

Miko gaped at him and shook her head, "You know how to hack? But you're like...two years old!"

Lana laughed and threw her head back, her braid swaying as Raf smiled up at the Japanese girl. "12...and a quarter!" He corrected and got back to work, typing furiously.

Lana then sat down beside her best friend and peered over to watch him work. He was busy scanning a detailed map of Nevada, a red compass moving about the screen. Raf's brow was furrowed in concentration and she felt a surge of pride for the boy whom she considered a brother. He was a hard worker and now he was finally showing people what he could really do. He was smart and she believed only he was skilled enough to perform a task such as this one.

"...Latitude 39.5.." Raf began, his hands still flying along the keyboard, "Longitude 116.9 "

She hugged him tightly, ignoring his muffled protests. "Good job Raf!" While she did this, she realised how open she was around the Autobots and the other kids. She was only ever like this with Raf alone and she didn't even realise that, until now, she wasn't acting like her usual timid self. She even laughed at Miko's surprise when Raf revealed he could hack. A real, loud laugh. It had barely been a day, what was up with her?

She then heard the Groundbridge activating, which snapped her out of her thoughts, and looked up at Bulkhead who stood next to the controls; she let Raf go and got up from the floor.

"Okay. Wait here." The Wrecker was firm with his order and the ground shook as he walked over to the vortex that would transport him to the necessary location.

"Aww!" Miko groaned sadly, "Don't break up the band!"

Bulkhead stopped all of a sudden, and then turned, "Uhh...Jack! You're in charge!" Lana looked over at Jack and saw his blue eyes widen as Bulkhead raced into the Groundbridge, disappearing from sight.

Lana felt that there was an absence beside her and glanced to her left, only to see that Miko was gone. She dropped her dark blue backpack and scanned the place wildly for the other girl. "Uhh...guys?"

Jack didn't hear her panicked murmur, "Looks like we four have the run of the place-"

"Guys." Lana cut him off, speaking clearly this time. She stared frantically at them, "Miko is gone.."

"What? Where did she go?" Jack's eyes darted around the room and he called out for the girl, "Miko? Miko!"

They all soon realised where exactly Miko had gone and didn't know what to do at all. Jack was pacing the floor of the base, raking his fingers through his inky black hair.

Raf and her shared a wide eyed look and the boy hurried over to the ladder, climbing it as quickly as he could. Lana and Jack, who had stopped pacing, looked on for a moment before running over to follow him. She ascended the ladder before Jack; she hoped that Miko was alright. She was such an energetic girl but she doesn't realise how dangerous this situation was.

Raf leaned over the railing and stared at the now deactivated Groundbridge. "What should we do?" He asked and looked desperately at her and Jack. "Bulkhead might not even realise that she followed him!"

"Miko hasn't seen the seen the Cons in action like we have." Jack whispered darkly. "She has no idea…"

"We have to do something. We can't just let this happen." Lana replied as Raf rushed over to one of the computers. Lana wouldn't abandon Miko. The girl was her friend and she would be devastated if something bad were to happen to her.

"Those are the coordinates!" Raf exclaimed and gestured to the screen, where a specific area was surrounded by a purple circle. "Their destination is still locked in!"

Lana knew what they had to do and one nod from Jack affirmed that thought and she watched the older boy sigh, "Okay, Lana you're with me and Raf, you're in charge." She and Jack hurried for the ladder, worry for Miko pushing them to go quickly, and Raf scoffed. "In charge of who?" He activated the Groundbridge as Lana and Jack reached the bottom floor and walked through the dark tunnel, waiting for the device to take them to Miko.

Lana felt nervousness and fear clawing at her and shuffled closer to Jack. This would be her first time going through the device and she just knew Jack was as frightened as she was. They didn't know what they were going to be walking into and they might not make it back. At least they were going together though. Raf appeared beside her and smiled at them as the tunnel lit with the swirling colours that the Bridge was known for.

(())

Lana could actually feel herself disappearing and reappearing in the new location. It was so strange. She walked with the boys through the brightly lit portal and her bones felt like they were rattling in her body. It was such an odd sensation, but not a painful one. She was grateful for that and breathed a sigh of relief as they jumped out onto the dirt floor of what seemed to be a small canyon.

They began to trek forward and her body was still shaking, "My bones…"

"Are yours vibrating too?" Raf asked and ran a hand over his chest while Jack shrugged next to her. All three stopped dead in their tracks, however, when they came face-to-face with an freakin' enormous ship. Lana immediately knew that it was the Decepticon warship that Optimus spoke of. The Nemesis.

"You there!" She heard a distant voice yell and gasped fearfully when she looked up to the main deck of the ship and saw Vehicon troops aiming their blasters at them.

"We are so dead…" The girl muttered and shrieked as they began shooting at her and the boys. Lana staggered around to avoid getting hit by the shots, giving off more terrified shrieks. Jack and her then heard Raf yell out as he fell to the ground. Panic seized her and she dashed over, but was pushed to the ground by Jack who then covered Raf and her with his own body. He was too brave for his own good sometimes.

The sound of tires screeching got them all to sit up and Bulkhead's door flew open as he shielded them from the blasts. "GET IN! NOW!" Lana tumbled in after Raf and collapsed into the backseat, allowing Jack and Raf to take the two front ones. She panted heavily and shook with fear, a cold sweat dotting her browline. That was too scary and it wasn't over as Bulkhead drove to avoid the shooters.

"Thanks Bulkhead…" Jack breathed and Lana nodded, uttering her own thankful words to the Autobot who rescued them.

"Yeah! Thanks!" The exclamation from Rafael was oozing with genuine gratefulness, as he was the one who was the closest to getting hit by the blasts.

"W-What are you doing here?!" Bulkhead demanded and swerved, narrowly missing a red energised blast.

"We were worried about Miko." Jack secured himself in the seat belt. "Have you seen her?"

Said girl popped up right next to Lana who let out a startled yelp, having not noticed her friend at all due to the intense fear she was feeling.

"What's she look like?" Miko chirped and beamed at them all.

"Miko! Thank goodness you're alright!" Tears pricked Lana's emerald eyes and she pulled the girl in for a heartfelt embrace, completely relieved to see that she was alright. She usually would never do this, what with her being so awkward and all; but like she realised earlier, she felt comfortable around this group.

She felt Miko tense for a moment before returning the hug, stroking Lana's back in reassurance.

"Of course I am! I'm tougher than I look!" Miko gently pushed Lana back, holding her shoulders. "Ya gotta remember that!" She winked and Lana heaved a watery laugh, nodding her head.

"Y-Yeah, I'll definitely try to remember that." She replied and sniffed.

Bulkhead took cover behind a pile of rocks and boulders and opened his alt form's door. "Everyone out!"

They all climbed out, Lana taking the opposite side to the boys; Miko would take the same side as Raf and Jack as it was closer. She rushed around Bulkhead as blasts commenced again; she didn't have time to think as Jack pulled her forward to cover her and Rafael. He was definitely the big brother of the group.

"And _please_ wait here!" With that, Bulkhead sped off to confront the enemy. Lana waited for Jack to release her and Raf when the blasts were directed at the Autobot.

"That was intense…" Jack whispered and ducked low, creeping over to the edge of the boulder to peek around it. "Bulkhead is heading straight for the ship…"

Lana and Raf joined his side and watched on as Bulkhead scaled the cliffside to jump aboard the Nemesis. Lana prayed silently for the Autobot's safety. He was going to be battling hundreds of Decepticons, possibly Megatron included, all alone. Bulkhead was doing it to save a human and she greatly admired him for that; regardless of the fact that he didn't want to save Fowler originally. She hoped he came out of this safely.

Arcee and Bumblebee then popped into her mind and she wondered if he had already contacted them. If that was the case, then they would have to drive all the way back to base to Groundbridge themselves here because there was no one else to do it. Optimus and Ratchet were out of communication's range, so they were completely unaware of what was occurring. She wished they could be contacted, she wanted Bulkhead to have his teammates alongside him. She would just have to have hope that Arcee and Bumblebee would be here soon.

"Oh no." She looked down at Ratchet who was peering over his shoulder with wide eyes. She too looked back and it only took her a few short seconds to realise what was wrong and groaned, burying her face in her hands.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked and narrowed his eyes worriedly, knowing it was something bad.

"Miko's gone." Lana and Raf confirmed together and watched as Jack growled in frustration, stomping his foot on the dirt floor.

"NOT AGAIN!"

 **(())**

 **A/N: I sincerely hoped you all enjoyed this chapter! I need to improve my descriptive writing but I hope that doesn't bother anyone! X3**

 **PLEASE REVIEW I CRAVE FEEDBACK!**


	3. Chapter 3: Terrifying Excursions

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you all had a fantastically spooky Halloween! I know I did. *laughs nervously* Ghosts aren't really my thing...**

 **Anyway! I know I promised you the chapter for the other night but I became too busy, but here it is now! Thank you for youy patience!**

 **I'd also like to thank all of those who favourited, followed and REVIEWEEED:**

 **AllSpark Princess: Thank you for another lovely review and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Wings of Dawn: You'll see that Lana agrees with your sentiment of Miko's lack of self-preservation X3 I do too! Thank you for the review!**

 **YourChariotAwaits: Oh I really enjoyed reading your review! It gave me such a boost of confidence and I felt so happy! :D Thank you so so much and I am glad you are enjoying the fic!**

 **Noooow on to the story!**

 **(())**

"How could she just take off in Bulkhead like that!?"

Jack was glaring up at the warship, his blue eyes following the movements of Bulkhead as the Autobot took down each and every Vehicon trooper he faced. They all met the wrong end of Bulkhead's wrecking-ball and suffered greatly for it. The children watched on as the Wrecker tore through the enemy like the one-bot army he was; what they were really searching, in actuality, for was their Japanese friend. Miko was in so much danger up on the Nemesis and from what was currently happening, Lana mused, Miko was more than likely still inside Bulkhead; yes that sounded insane, but it was the only possible explanation. Where else could she be?

"I don't think Miko has any sense of self-preservation." Lana replied in a quiet voice, her worried gaze not breaking from Bulkhead's battling form."

Jack crossed his arms and flicked his bangs away from his eyes. "Ya got that right."

The battle continued for sometime and Lana could clearly see the damage Bulkhead was causing, even from all the way down below. No wonder the gigantic Autobot was a Wrecker, he fought in a more aggressive and reckless manner than the other Autobots did. He was obviously in his element though. She tracked Bulkhead and relief welled up inside her when he finally sought them out with his optics. She knew exactly when he noticed that there was a person missing from their party; his brilliant blue optics widened and Lana heard him call down to them.

" _Where's Miko!?_ "

No one had an answer and just adorned helpless expressions; but that was soon rectified when Bulkhead's attention was suddenly diverted to his chassis. Lana squinted her eyes as Bulkhead opened up his chest and their lost friend popped out. All three of them gasped at the shocking sight, they just couldn't believe their eyes. Lana was mystified about how Miko managed to remain unharmed during the entire event of Bulkhead fighting the Decepticons. The poor girl must have been knocked around inside the Wrecker with all the hits he both inflicted and took.

The emerald eyed girl sighed, another stroke of relief flooding her when Bulkhead set Miko down safely. Of course, that relief didn't last long. More Decepticons bombarded Bulkhead and Lana watched with growing worry as Miko ran from the cons; Bulkhead tore a huge communications dish from its mantel and hurled it at the enemy. Both Miko and Bulkhead were now focused solely on staying alive.

"Think they forgot about us?" Raf whimpered and drew his teary brown eyes to Lana and Jack.

It was then that they heard loud footsteps approaching from behind, ominous shadows obscuring the sunlight. Lana and the two boys whirled around and tried to draw away from the Vehicons that had discovered them. The one reaching his servos out curled its digits around Jack and Rafael; while the one aiming his blaster at them plucked her up. Lana gave a stark yelp and trashed around in the Decepticon's hold. He shook her violently and she immediately ceased all struggling, fearing for her and her friends' lives.

"Let's bring them aboard. I am sure the others will deal with the pit-smelting Autobot and his human." The Vehicon holding Raf and Jack said and both cons transformed and shot off back to the warship.

Lana sat utterly still in the Vehicon's cockpit, which was cramped and extremely uncomfortable. It was only mere seconds before they reached the landing pad and the cons shifted back into their bipedal forms, catching each of the children in their rough claws. The girl groaned softly and her stomach lurched from the suddenness of the transformation. She felt like throwing up but just about managed to keep it down, knowing it would infuriate the Deception carrying her. That was the last thing she wanted to happen. Lana didn't particularly want to end up a blood stain on the floor, she shivered at the very thought of it. An image of Optimus flashed in her mind then and she grew increasingly more panicked of what his reaction would be to all this. No doubt he would be awfully worried about her and the others, which made her heart ache with guilt and sadness. She didn't want to upset her guardian and putting herself in danger wasn't helping that at all; even if she, in a way, didn't set herself up for this mess. She was still at fault though, she wanted to go after Miko but knew it would be dangerous. So at this point, Lana was scared of what Optimus's reaction could be. That would have to wait though, they were still in deep trouble.

The Vehicons carried the children down to the bowels of the dark ship, both having a fierce and uncaring hold on herself and the boys. Lana swayed to and fro and had a desperate urge to kick the con with her sneaker-clad foot.

The troop clutching her glanced back at his compatriot, "We must bring them to the brig. Commander Starscream is keeping the other human there." He waved his weapon in Raf's direction to emphasise his point.

Lana twisted her head, trying to even get a glimpse of her friends but the Vehicon was carrying her like a doll which made it difficult. She sighed for forlornly but the noise of an impending engine had her perking up, emerald eyes gleaming with hope. She directed her gaze down the hallway to the left and her eyes landed on Bumblebee and Arcee for two short seconds, before they rammed into the Decepticon troops. Everything felt as if it were happening in slow motion and Lana was flung from her captor's hold. She saw Arcee transforming first and lunging for Jack and Raf. She had a prickle of fear and wondered what would become of her; her fear was cut short, however, when she felt the warm sensation of a soft-digited servo wrapping around her waist. She released a small gasp as Bumblebee slammed loudly onto the floor, keeping her close to his chest. She smiled happily at the scout when he moved her back to get a look at her. Lana gave one of his fingers a gentle caress and she saw his optics spin slowly. Despite the situation, she nearly lost herself in them; they were so beautiful and the brightest of blue.

"Thank you Bumblebee." She murmured gratefully and the Autobot answered her in soft, comforting bleeps. They kept their gazes on each other for another moment before the scout's trance was broken and his optics turned to Raf. Bumblebee lowered her to the ground.

The boy beamed at his guardian who knelt down to greet him and Jack. "Bumblebee!" The Autobot bleeped to them, waving his hand about and Lana smiled, somehow knowing he was asking the two if they were alright.

Everyone's attention was then brought to Arcee who spoke next, a gentle but stern expression on her faceplates. "We appreciate you clearing the front door for us, but storming the Decepticon warship was _not_ on the activities list."

"Tell me about it! Jack replied, completely agreeing with the femme. Lana nodded frantically and Arcee heaved a slight laugh at this

The two Autobots rose to their full heights and Bumblebee beeped in a questioning tone to his fellow Cybertronian.

"Yeah, you're right. We need to hurry up and find Bulkhead, Miko and Fowler." Arcee then took off at a sprint down the hallway, keeping a vigilant eye.

Lana and the others proceeded to follow her, Bumblebee thundering ahead. She, Jack and Raf had to run swiftly to keep up with the two Autobots. They didn't encounter any Decepticons so far but weren't going to start lowering their guard.

Lana slowed her pace as they came to a corner, hearing loud footsteps approaching. Arcee activated her blaster, rapidly sidestepping around the corner to aim it at whoever was coming towards them. The young girl heard the femme gasp and looked up.

"Friendly!" Arcee exclaimed and Lana's ears caught a familiar voice answering, "Hello!" It was Bulkhead! She smiled in relief and shared a happy look with Jack and Raf. Bulkhead was alright, that meant Miko must be too. They rushed around to their friends and Lana waved up to Miko who grinned toothily at her. Lana felt such happiness seeing the girl again and wouldn't take her emerald eyes off her for the duration of the mission.

Arcee chuckled and deactivated her weapon, switching it for her servo. "Brought the humans huh?"

" _You_ try getting them to stay behind!" Bulkhead answered in an alarmed, squeaky voice; he gestured to the young girl sitting in his servo as he spoke.

Arcee's expression turned serious, "We need to find Fowler and get these kids outta here."

"Uh…" Lana, Jack and Raf glanced at each other with knowing eyes and answered together, "He's in the brig."

Arcee's blue and lavender optics widened and she nodded her helm, glad to know where to begin the search. The group's meeting didn't last, however, when numbers of pounding footsteps sounded from both ends of the hallway. More Decepticons were coming, Lana realised and backed up a few feet, colliding with Bumblebee's ped. Her head shot up, her bangs flowing back, and she gave the scout a fear stricken look. He bleeped reassuringly and switched his servos out in favour of his blasters.

Bulkhead set Miko down on the floor just as the Vehicon troopers stormed around the corners and headed straight for them, blasting bouts of red energy at them. Their pace then slowed to a calm walk but their shooting didn't cease. Lana ducked her head to avoid any hits and wrapped her arms around Raf's shoulders from behind; she held him close and shrieked as more and more shots were fired. Bulkhead stayed near them and fired at one oncoming enemy force and Arcee raced forward to fight the other in hand-to-hand combat. Bumblebee was stationed on the other side of the children, firing his weapons at the group Arcee was battling. Everything was utter chaos and Lana could hear her pulse pumping in her ears.

She released Raf, feeling that clutching his hand would be far easier; they staggered about from the shaking, trying to avoid any hits from either side. A hand suddenly grabbed Lana's arm and she gasped in shock, Jack yanking her and the others toward the wall for safety. They were blocked, however, by a falling Decepticon and Jack tried to lead all four of them to the other side; the huge body of another Vehicon invaded their path yet again. Lana's breathing was heavy with panic and she yelped when Bulkhead suddenly fell to his knees behind them, Jack trying to shield them all as best he can. The blaster fire finally stopped and Lana's eyes drifted up hesitantly, seeing Arcee and Bumblebee standing away from them calmly. Her body was shaking as she hurried over, trying to avoid looking at the bodies littering the warship's floor.

"T-That was terrifying…" She whispered and Raf nodded in agreement.

"The sooner we get out of here the better." Jack stated firmly and gave Lana a comforting pat on the shoulder. "We will be alright and you will see Optimus again, That's a promise."

Lana smiled gratefully as Arcee sighed, continuing the trek down the hallway. "We need to take the kids somewhere safe so we can go and rescue Fowler."

"Huh? But where?" Bulkhead raised his servos questioningly but the femme didn't answer him and narrowed her optics when she turned the corner and stared at the heavy doors at the end.

"Come on." She commanded and Bumblebee followed her down the hallway.

Bulkhead waited for Lana and the other children to run before keeping a pace behind them to ensure their safety. The young girl was panting and she blinked in astonishment when Arcee banged on the door; when they slid open, the femme sent a shot into the room before rushing inside. Lana could clearly hear the blaster fires and the battle cries as Bulkhead ran around the children to go inside and aid his comrades. The Autobots easily overpowered the enemy troops and when Lana entered she was surprised to see that it was the control room they had commandeered. The room that was used to operate the ship's movements and communications. She could tell by the huge window to the front, facing the direction the ship was headed.

The Autobots walked over to them and Arcee gave them a small smile. "Wait here." She ordered, to which Lana and the others frowned at. She wanted them to wait in here, where the Decepticons were more than likely to appear. Bumblebee shared their expression and bleeped to the femme.

"They're slowing us down and they're easy targets." Arcee explained calmly. "They'll be alright in here." She reactivated her blaster and her smile morphed into a smirk. "As long as they _stay put_."

Lana wrapped her thin arms around herself and stepped around to watch the Autobots' departure, the Cybertronians speeding out of the room. The doors shut behind them and they were enclosed in the dark, cold control room of the Nemesis. Lana shivered and gazed around the room warily, not feeling at all safe in it.

" _That_ was intense." Miko breathed in awe and faced them. Lana couldn't believe that the girl was still as happy as ever whilst she was utterly terrified.

" _Was?"_ Raf was as bewildered as Lana was but the girl could see that Jack was not shocked, just fiercely angry at their reckless friend. She could see a fight brewing…

"It's you're fault that we're _stuck_ in this intensity!" Jack whispered harshly and Lana lowered her gaze to the ground when Miko glared back at the boy. "What were you thinking Miko!?"

"Did I _ask_ you to follow me!?" She demanded in response, her hands on her hips.

Jack gritted his teeth for a moment, "You wanted us to be a _band_! Doesn't that usually mean playing together!?"

Lana rested her hands on Raf's shoulder, her eyes returning to the two bickering teenagers. Raf was quaking beneath her hands and she knew that she had to put an end to this fight before it got worse; for Rafael's sake.

"Guys...please don't-" She tried to intervene but was cut off by Miko who rolled her eyes at Jack.

"Well maybe I decided to go solo!"

"Well maybe I have some regard for your safety!"

"Oh I'm sorry, is your name _Optimus_!?" Lana winced, having forgotten about her guardian. "You can leave my protection to _Bulkhead_ , thank you very much-"

"Wah! Stop it, both of you!" Raf tore himself from Lana's hold and broke off from the group, running over to the other side of the room to sit on a ledge. Lana shared a wide eyed look with the other two before hurrying over to the younger boy; Jack and Miko followed behind.

She carefully sat down beside him and ran a hand over his back. "It's okay Raf…"

Jack situated himself on Raf's left while Miko sat beside her. Jack laid a hand on the boy's shoulder. "She's right, it will be okay."

"We're gonna be fine!" Miko chirped softly and Lana directed a gentle smile her way, thankful for the girl trying to comfort Rafael.

"..L-Look, our bots will come back for us." Jack said and Miko nodded in agreement, leaning over Lana to get a better look at Raf.

"Yeah! They're gonna take us home!" Miko grinned but Raf just glanced up with sad brown eyes.

"How do you know? Lana's bot isn't even here." He mumbled and brought his head back down on his crossed arms. Jack and Miko looked her way but she avoided their gazes.

Lana frowned sadly, "You're right, he is not here...but Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead will definitely bring us home safely. I know they will." She said this with hard determination but it didn't seem to improve Raf's mood at all.

Her attention was drawn to Jack then when he suddenly spoke. "H-Hey Raf. What do you make of that?"

Everyone craned their heads back to look up at the big computer screen and Raf's eyes widened for a moment and he jumped down from the ledge. Lana kept close to the boy as he walked forward for a better look at what was on the screen. Jack and Miko appeared on either side and the emerald eyed girl blinked up at the computer. Whatever it was, it seemed detailed and would probably be of tremendous value to the Autobots.

"It's important. Real important." Raf piped up beside her, confirming her thoughts.

"...It does seem that way. It must be a plan of some kind." Lana guessed and brought her hand to her chin, never taking her eyes from the screen.

Raf nodded and his eyes narrowed in determination. "We've gotta get this to Optimus."

"He would want to know what it is." She said in a soft voice but Miko didn't seem all that convinced.

"How do you know it isn't just a recipe for _Space nachos_?" Miko stared blankly at them and Lana giggled a little. Despite the events, Miko still had her sense of humour. Honestly, it amazed Lana.

"I know Math when I see it." Raf shrugged and Lana's smile disappeared, a grimace replacing it. So it was Math. That wasn't very pleasant. "And that is one _serious_ equation."

"Can you...download it?" Jack asked, completely lost on what to do. Lana couldn't blame him, they were on an alien warship after all. Now they had to download some file, of which they had no clue about.

"I've got a flash drive." Raf removed his backpack and unzipped it, retrieving the small flash drive from one of the inner pockets. He held it in a tight grip and frowned, looking at different parts of the monitor. "But I don't see anywhere to plug it in. This tech is _way_ alien."

Lana then heard footsteps and tilted her head slowly, green eyes widening at the sight before her. "Uh...guys?" Lana interrupted in a whisper and pointed a shaky finger at the doorway as a Vehicon trooper walked in.

Jack quickly grasped her and Miko's wrists to lead them off to the side, expecting Raf to follow. However, much to Lana's dismay, he stopped moving and ran back for his backpack. She watched him, silently begging him to hurry as her heart palpitated in her chest. He was going to get caught. They were all going to get caught. With a burst of bravery, Lana broke from the others and was gone before Jack could grab her. She managed to reach Raf and place herself in front of him just as the Vehicon aimed his blaster at them. If he fired, at least Rafael was safe from harm. Lana would gladly sacrifice herself to protect and save him. He was her first, real friend and he was the most important person in her life. Plus, she knew he would do the same if their roles were reversed; as if she would ever let that happen though.

She backed up with a bated breath, Raf pressed up behind her, and her emerald- green eyes tracked the movements of the advancing Vehicon. He appeared to be analysing them, almost daring them to make any sudden moves. Well she was going to risk that dare and without another thought, she spun around and pushed Raf off into a sprint; she followed swiftly and flinched when the Decepticon began firing upon them. She had a feeling she was going to be hit any second but was relieved to know that she was helping in a way. She wasn't a coward.

A body collided with hers and Rafs, launching them a few feet and just missing an energised shot from the con's weapon. Lana coughed and knelt up, blinking blearily at Jack who rapidly turned to lock gazes with their friend across the way.

"Miko! Take a picture!"

Lana groaned when Miko jumped gleefully, pumping her fist, "Great idea!" She knew what the other girl assumed Jack meant and sighed tiredly when Miko confirmed her thoughts by calling for the Decepticon's attention.

"Hey! You!" Miko yelled and drew her phone out, hurrying forward and capturing the con on her camera.

Jack stood quickly, "Not of that!" He jutted his finger at the computer screen, where the mathematical schematics were still being displayed. "Of that!"

A bout of soft laughter bubbled in Lana's throat, her mood lifting the slightest, when Miko's almond eyes widened in realisation. When the picture was taken, they all made a mad dash for the door; they moved in serpentine to avoid the shots of the Vehicon. Thank goodness his aim wasn't the best, or they all would have been burnt to a crisp by now. He hit the assortment of monitors scattered throughout the room, which caused smoke to engulf the place. Lana stumbled out into the hallway when a small explosion erupted behind her. A yelp hitched in her throat and she met Miko's gaze when the girl clasped her hand. She felt comforted by this and continued to hold the other girl's hand as they raced down the hallway.

Headlights came into view and Lana beamed brightly at the green alt form; Bulkhead transformed before lunging for the Vehicon behind them. Lana winced when she heard the screeching of metal as the Wrecker tackled the con and slammed him into the ground. Her head whipped around, braid flying, when two more vehicles skidded to a stop beside them. Bumblebee's door shot open and she jumped inside with Raf and Miko, taking the front seats with Raf while Miko took the back.

"Thanks Bee!" Lana smoothed her hand over the dashboard and smiled when she heard the resounding bleeps in response.

"I like pie…" A slurred voice sounded from the backseat and Fowler suddenly appeared between her and Raf, a goofy grin on his face. "Can we stop for piiie?"

"You found Fowler!" Miko whooped and bent over Lana's chair, shooting rockstar-signs. "Rock on!"

"Put your seatbelt on Miko!" Lana's smile grew as the Japanese girl patted her head and fell back in her seat, securing herself in the seatbelt.

This was a terrifying experience and the enormous surge of relief in Lana's chest was gladly welcomed. She felt completely safe in the driver's seat of Bumblebee's vehicular form and was happy to finally leave the Nemesis. She now fully realised how dangerous the Decepticon's really were. They didn't hesitate to harm humans and showed no remorse or sympathy; nor did they show any honour when they attacked the three-man team of Autobots. However, the difference in numbers didn't deter the Autobots and they fought valiantly today in a successful rescue mission to save Agent Fowler; plus herself, Jack, Rafael and Miko. While today was frightening, it was also an eye opener to how incredible the Autobots were. Lana knew now that she definitely wanted to stick around and remain with the Autobots. Fear was something known to her but she had an inkling that the more time she spent with these Cybertronians, the more skilled she would become in handling her fear. She found courage today when protecting Raf and wanted to achieve more of that. For now though, she really wanted to be back in Nevada.

Hopefully Optimus wouldn't be too upset with her and the others.

(())

They all arrived back to find Optimus and Ratchet already there. Arcee had explained the situation via commlink when the two had requested a Groundbridge and couldn't reach the others at base. Ratchet in particular was not happy as he was badly injured.

Lana, Raf and Miko carefully pulled Agent Fowler out of Bumblebee to allow him to transform back into his vehicular form. Arcee had retrieved a wheeled-bed for the man and Lana got the man comfortable by drawing a white blanket over him. Optimus eyed them all sternly when they first arrived but was now tending to Ratchet's arm, binding it in metal braces. He had obviously hurt it in battle and Lana felt a great deal of worry. She fidgeted with the sleeves of her open shirt, rolling them back up to the elbow, glancing at Optimus every now and then. She was apprehensive of what he would say to them, and her, regarding what happened. He didn't look pleased at all.

Optimus switched the welder off and Lana waited silently as the Prime stood to set the equipment down. Ratchet too rose and both Autobots joined the rest of them.

"What happened to you guys anyway?" Miko asked worriedly.

"We engaged an army of undead, Cybertronian warriors." Ratchet answered, elevating his wounded arm.

Lana's gaze found Optimus's and she winced guiltily when he frowned down at her. He was disappointed but she could see an underlying worry and fear in his optics. He was probably stricken with worry for her and she had acted so recklessly; even though it was to save a friend.

"Zombies!? You fought zombies and I missed it!?" Miko's voice was loud and bounced off the walls of the missile silo.

"Bulkhead." Optimus spoke up, disregarding Miko's question. His voice was hard and radiated disappointment. Disappointment with them. Lana's guilt skyrocketed when she saw Bulkhead's smile falter with Optimus's words. "You exercised extremely poor judgement in allowing the humans to accompany you."

Bulkhead stood and glanced down at her and the others, his optics sad and resigned. He then tore his blue gaze from them to meet Optimus's head on. "It won't happen again Optimus. I-I promise…"

"But it wasn't Bulkhead's fault!" Miko stepped forward, defending her guardian.

Bulkhead shook his helm frantically, "Miko _please_ -"

"And check it out." The girl took her phone out and showed Optimus the image taken from the Decepticon warship. "Recon!"

Optimus bent down to get a clear look at the picture and Lana waited patiently for his response. She hoped what they found was important, maybe that would appease the Autobot leader. Lana saw Optimus's optics widen slightly and he tilted his helm in the direction of the CMO behind him.

"Ratchet, have a look. It could be of importance to Megatron." He said and moved aside to allow the medic to step in.

What Optimus just said caught Lana's attention though. The image could be important to Megatron? Megatron, as in, the harbinger of death and destruction? Leader of the Decepticons? That was bad, really bad. He sounded positively awful and Lana would never like to meet him down a dark alley.

Evidently, this didn't catch the attention of Lana alone as Jack appeared next to her.

"Woah! Megatron's back? That's _really_ bad news right?" He asked, his eyes round with panic and shock. Lana reached out to lay a reassuring hand on his arm, though her eyes remained on the Autobots.

Ratchet came over and hunkered down to have a gander at the image stolen from the warship. Lana frowned though when she saw his brows furrow in confusion.

"I...don't understand." The medic said and Miko brought the phone back and her eyes lit up in realisation.

"Oops! _That's_ the con that tried to blow Lana and Raf away." Miko answered and then punched her both her fists, a proud smirk adorning her face. "At least that's what he looked like _before_ Bulkhead rearranged his grill!"

"Miko…" Lana uttered disapprovingly and shook her head at the girl. She saw the shocked expression on Optimus's face when he heard about her nearly being blown away, and she didn't want to further upset the Autobot.

"What?" Miko blinked owlishly and shrugged her shoulders.

Jack's fists clenched and he crossed his arms. Lana could see the rage in his blue eyes and took a step back with Raf. "Miko, Raf and Lana were almost _killed_!" He shouted and he then waved his arms about in anger. "This isn't a game! _When_ are you gonna get that through your thick skull!?"

Lana picked up her backpack, of which she had retrieved from the ground when they arrived, and held it close to her chest; using it as a comforter of sorts. She had never seen Jack Darby furious like this before and it was a scary sight. She could see Miko was becoming annoyed at being subjected to Jack's anger and obviously didn't appreciate it.

"Umm...We were _all_ almost killed Jack." Miko replied in a stern voice, a slight growl to it. "You, me, Raf, Lana! Even _them_!" She pointed her finger fiercely at the Autobots but her harsh glare remained solely on Jack.

"But Miko, that's not the point-" Lana tried to say but was interrupted by the other girl who removed her glare from Jack to focus it on Lana; she winced at the ferociousness of it.

"Who's side are you on!? Everyone here was nearly scrapped! Not just _us_!" The Japanese girl screamed and stomped her foot. Lana stumbled back and averted her emerald gaze; Miko was never angry like this before either.

"Everyone huh?" Jack muttered and lowered his head, eyes on the floor beneath his sneaker-clad feet. "W-Well, if this was just an average day with the Autobots...then I don't wanna be a part of it." He shook his head. "Not anymore."

Lana and Raf shared a solemn look when they heard this but their attention was then brought to Optimus when he spoke in a soft voice to them.

"Jack…" He began and frowned guiltily at them, "putting you in harm's way was never our intent. However, it is no longer the safety of you four that is at risk, but the safety of all humankind." His expression turned resigned then and his eyes held a knowing gleam. "We respect your decision if you wish to leave."

Lana's tucked a lock of brown hair behind her ear and stared over at the Groundbridge as Ratchet activated it.

"No point in long goodbyes. Here's the door." The medic's relief at seeing one of the children go was blatant.

The girl met Jack's gaze when he looked at her and Raf. "Come on Raf, Lana. It's time to go."

She knew why he wished for them to go with him, thinking them to be safer out there than here with the Autobots. One glance at Optimus though was enough for her to decide that she would remain here. He held a sad look in his optics and she smiled reassuringly at him before diverting her attention back to Jack. She knew Raf would be on her side too, he couldn't leave Bumblebee. The scout was another reason for her to stay too.

"We'll be fine Jack. Don't worry about us." Lana's smile grew sad and Raf's hand gripped her elbow gently. "See you at school…"

She felt immeasurable guilt when the older boy turned his back on them, muttering somberly. "Sure thing." Her shining eyes followed him as he walked slowly down the stairs, the clang of each step ringing in her ears. Her heart nearly broke when she noticed Arcee approaching the boy. The femme was trying to come across as serious and stoic but Lana could easily tell that this was so difficult for her. They had all only known their guardians for such a short time but already forged strong bonds with them; Jack and Arcee were no exception.

Jack waved his hand at her as he passed, rushing to the Groundbridge. "I know. You don't exist."

"Don't make me hunt you down." Arcee warned but her frowning face displayed how much she would miss the boy.

Lana watched as the Groundbridge closed after Jack and she looked down at Raf. "He'll be alright."

"I know...but this doesn't feel right. Things don't feel complete without Jack." The boy responded in a quiet voice and Lana nodded in agreement.

"You're right, it doesn't." She sighed and brought her plaited hair forward, allowing it to rest over her nimble shoulder. She then remembered her sketchbook located in her backpack and heaved a long sigh; she never got the chance to draw an Autobot.

(())

Optimus listened to the short conversation between the two and waited for Raf to make his way over to Bumblebee before approaching his own human charge, his footsteps creating small tremors. Concern wedged itself in his spark when Lana brought her tiny hand up to wipe her watery eyes. Optimus knew she was trying to keep the tears at bay and silently commended her for her strength; many girls her age wouldn't be able to control their emotions but she could. He lowered himself down on one knee and gave the girl a small smile.

"Lana, we are going to drive you children home. It is late and I am sure you are all tired from such a trying day." His optics softened when she sniffed and brought her gaze to his, nodding her head a little.

"Yes, that sounds nice." Her close-eyed smile warmed him from the inside out. "Thank you Optimus."

Optimus held out his servo to allow her to climb on daintily. Lana was so small and fragile, one wrong twitch from him and he could seriously harm her. He had to protect this frail creature and he could not fail like he did today, True, he wasn't there. However, it was his duty as her guardian to guide and protect her; he performed neither of those tasks today and that wounded him.

He gently set her down and looked over at his medic. "I will not be long Ratchet."

The CMO huffed from his station at the computers, "See that you are not. We have much to discuss regarding the Dark Energon incident."

Optimus nodded firmly and commanded his gears to shift, transforming into his Peterbuilt truck form. He unhitched his passenger door and opened it for Lana, feeling her climb inside and setting her backpack on the floor beneath his dashboard. Optimus shut the door and activated his heating system, so that the girl would not feel the chill outside. His engine rumbled to life and he set off out of the base, taking the rear behind the other Autobot guardians.

His huge tires tore through the sand and out onto the dark road, the lights of Jasper blinking in the distance. Optimus shifted his rearview mirror to look at Lana, whose forehead was resting on his window. Her emerald eyes were gloomy and Optimus coughed to get her attention.

"Lana, I understand that Jack's departure has saddened you, but the choice was his."

"I-I know that, but it was sad to watch him go. He was there with Raf and I when we first met Arcee and Bee." She sighed and drew her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them.

Optimus was silent for a few seconds, mulling this over in his processor. "...I am sure with encouragement from you, Miko and Raf...Jack will return to us." He reassured and was pleased to see the smile brewing on her slender face.

"...Yes, perhaps you're right. Maybe he will change his mind and come back." She replied. "Today was terrifying but I don't think Jack will be able to forget about you guys. I know I wouldn't."

He had momentarily forgotten about what had occurred today. Not only did he and Ratchet encounter Megatron and an army of undead Cybertronians, but the children had ended up on the Decepticon warship. Worry had flooded him and Optimus had also felt a surge of protectiveness in his spark when he thought of Lana.

"While I still remain disappointed in actions of my Autobots and you children today, I am relieved to see that you are alright. I was quite concerned today when I had learned of where you all ventured to" He spoke softly as he entered Jasper and drove in the direction of her home.

"Miko took off on her own, Bulkhead didn't know she followed him and that's why Jack, Raf and I went after them." Lana explained and smiled guiltily at his wheel. "So please go easy on Bulkhead, Optimus."

"...There will be no more to say on the matter to Bulkhead other than what I have already said to him. So fret not Lana." He gave a quiet chuckle and she giggled too. He was relieved to see her mood improving.

A few minutes had passed in a comfortabe silence before he lurched to a stop outside her home. None of the lights were on, he noticed. The house was in complete darkness.

"Where is your aunt, Lana?" He asked curiously as she gathered her backpack up from the floor.

"She is working a late shift tonight at the hospital. She's a surgeon there." The girl chirped in her usual quiet voice and secured her bag on her back.

"I see...Did she react angrily last night? I failed to ask you this morning."

Optimus watched her smile drop a little, "She did but it was my own fault, I never told her I was going to be out late. N-Not that I knew I was going to be."

"...And where are your parents?" He was brimming with questions and thought that he might as well ask her now, rather than later.

She hesitated and his curiosity was peaked. She fiddled with the strap of her backpack and he would have frowned if he could. "...They passed away in a car accident eight years ago."

He froze and his spark twisted painfully within him. This girl understood the meaning of loss at such a young age, she was merely a child when her parents were taken from her. Optimus learned, over the course of ions, how to deal with the tragic death of someone important. This girl was still so fresh and new in years; she had never learned. He felt immense sympathy and would pray to Primus for her parent's to have a peaceful eternal slumber.

"I..I am sorry." He whispered and ordered the seat beneath her to warm. He wanted to comfort her in anyway possible and the thankful smile she threw his way confirmed that he was, in fact, helping.

"I-It's okay Optimus. It happened a long time ago." She opened the door and carefully jumped out, spinning around to beam softly at his alt form. "Well, goodnight Optimus! I'll see you tomorrow."

He kept a watchful eye on her as she trotted up the path leading to her front door, happiness sparking in him when she waved a final goodbye; he waited for the door to close before switching his engine on.

He had to return to base to converse and strategize with Ratchet on what to do about Megatron, and the Dark Energon he was no doubt going to use to destroy the Earth. Driving out of Jasper, he vowed to never let such a calamity fall upon this world. The world in which Lana lived. He would ensure that she and every other human were save from Megatron's tyranny. He wanted Lana to grow up in a safe world, free from Decepticon cruelty. She would not suffer the same fate as the citizens of Cybertron did. He swore upon his very spark to protect his human charge, she was a vastly important person in his life now.

 **(())**

 **A/N: I sincerely hope you all enjoyed this update! I tried to be more descriptive ^^;**

 **PLEASE REVIEW I CRAVE FEEDBACK!**

 **P.S. I have a two questions for you all. How many years after TFP do you all believe RiD is set? And how long do you think all three seasons of TFP was? As in, the amount of years it was set in?**


	4. Chapter 4: Aiding the Autobots

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for the feedback and answers to my questions, I really appreciate it!**

 **Seeker3: Thank you! It will make life easier for me now, knowing that. X3**

 **Dragonflower6713: Thank you! Though, I think 15 to 20 years is too long of a timeskip. XD You will most definitely be getting that, Megatron would want to know of the human under Optimus's personal protection!**

 **ChromedomeAndRewind4ever: Oh thank you so much! Yeah, it was so confusing for me so I am very happy to have answers to my question! And thank you, I am pleased to know you are enjoying the story! X3**

 **I will be updating weekly now, as I am also working on my Hellsing fanfic** _ **Clarviziune**_ **;** **check it out any fellow Hellsing fans!**

 **(())**

Lana skipped down the stairs, a spring in her step, and landed at the bottom with a light stomp. Smiling, she set her backpack down by the front door and made her way down the hallway and into the kitchen. She was in a delightful mood that morning and the bounce in her walk would be evident to anyone who saw it. Her aunt was sitting at the island on one of the high stools when Lana entered the room, nibbling on a slice of toast. Olivia's earliest mornings were Sundays and she was always up before 8 am.

The woman glanced her way and her eyebrows drew downward in confusion.

"You're up early." She said bemusedly, swallowing her food.

Lana gave her a smile as she opened the cabinet to take out the box of cornflakes. "I am hanging out with some friends today, to finish off homework and stuff." She was excited to see the Autobots again today, especially Optimus.

"Huh...Well, you have never been up this early on a Sunday morning." Olivia sipped her mug of black coffee. "I know you like getting up early but you usually sleep in on this day of the week. Who are these friends?"

Lana panicked momentarily at the question. She couldn't tell her aunt the truth, the Autobots' existence on Earth couldn't be revealed to more humans; even Olivia. "O-Oh...I met them through Raf, he introduced me…" She poured her cereal into a bowl and went to retrieve the milk.

"...I see. Well, it's good that you and Raf are making more friends." Olivia responded and Lana turned to see her rising from the stool, her heels clacking on the tiled floor. Her aunt always dressed formally in a pencil skirt and low heels on Sundays. 'Paperwork Day' as the woman liked to call it. Only for emergencies would she have any surgeries scheduled for this day.

"Hopefully these new 'friends' are a good influence on you. Maybe you will actually start coming home before curfew." Her aunt smirked a little and shouldered her handbag. "I shouldn't be home late. Can you clear this for me?" She gestured to her empty plate and the half empty mug. The short haired woman then strode out of the room, her back poised and her walk professional.

Lana peered through the doorway to watch her departure. She squinted her eyes when Olivia opened the door, to see if Optimus was outside. He wasn't out there; maybe he was parked somewhere else.

"See you later." Olivia turned her head to give Lana a light glare. The warning within those hard eyes was transparent. _"Don't be late."_

"I won't, I promise!" Lana waved at her cheerfully and waited for the door to shut before sighing. "I hope so anyway…"

The girl cleared the black marble-top island, draining the mug and placing the dirty dishes into the dishwasher. She then sat herself on the stool her aunt had vacated, sitting her bowl of cereal in front of her. As she ate, Lana wondered where Optimus was. There was a chance he was not parked outside at all. And if that wasn't the case, then surely he'd blare his horn to rouse her attention. Perhaps he was running late, he was fighting in a war after all. Megatron had returned too, so that would certainly cause problems for her guardian and the other Autobots. Her thoughts threaded through dark waters when she thought of the Decepticon warlord. Would she ever meet him? Lana's shivering subconscious prayed for that to never happen. She was sure he was absolutely terrifying. However, she was curious about his appearance. Contemplating, she tried to imagine him appearing similar to that of the Vehicon troopers. Lana doubted it though, she expected him to look bigger and more intimidating. More frightening.

The sudden ringing of her cellphone broke her from her ponderings.

Fumbling a little, Lana took it out of her jeans' pocket and flipped it open, eying the unknown number. Hesitantly, she pressed answer button and held the device to her ear. "H-Hello?"

"Hello, Lana." Optimus's deep baritone made her smile and she spun around on the stool, away from the island, and jumped down.

"Hi, Optimus." She replied sweetly and her smile had a confused twinge to it. "How did you get my phone number?" How did he even know of cell phones was the true question, but she wouldn't ask him such a thing.

"It was quite easy for us to access certain frequencies to find the correct number for your cellular devices." He responded and Lana could hear an engine rumbling in the background. He must be driving. "Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee have the numbers of your friends too." Arcee had Jack's number? The femme must have had hope that the boy would change his mind. Lana hoped so too.

"I see." She set her phone to loudspeaker and continued her conversation with Optimus as she imputed his contact details into her phone. "That's pretty cool, t-though a slight invasion of privacy." Oh no, she thought; completed horrified by what she just said. That sounded rude, too rude, "N-Not that I mind of course!"

A slight chuckle answered her, "No, you are right...but I neglected to ask for a way to contact you, as did the other Autobots. So this was the quickest and most effective means of such."

"Y-Yeah, of course…" Lana flushed with embarrassment. This wouldn't be the first time she said something like that and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

"The reason I am calling, is to inform you that I am en route to your home." Optimus said. "I should arrive in approximately two minutes."

"Okay." Her smile returned. "I was wondering where you were."

"Yes, I apologise for not being outside, but I had business to attend to." His voice became quiet and grave. "And a bigger problem has arisen. One of which I shall inform you of when I arrive."

"A-Alright, I'll be waiting."

After hanging up, she jogged down the hallway and picked up her backpack. It had her sketchbook inside and her art supplies; pencils, chalk pastels, markers etc. _Hopefully_ she would have the chance to draw Ratchet today. Or any other Autobot. Since she never did after that terrifying excursion yesterday. Lana thought about asking Optimus to be her model, since he _was_ her guardian. It was a strange request to ask of him, but she was sure he wouldn't refuse.

A loud horn from behind the door caught her attention then and Lana opened it, brimming with happiness when her emerald eyes landed on Optimus's Peterbuilt semi-truck alt form.

Lana grabbed her house key and shut the door, locking it and hurrying down the pathway. The truck door swung open on the passenger side and she climbed in, placing her bag in its appointed spot beneath the dashboard.

"Is your aunt working?" Optimus asked curiously and reversed to do a U-turn, driving off down the road. For an enormous truck, he drove pretty smoothly.

"Yep! She works every day of the week, but she never works too late on Sundays." Lana replied in a soft voice and buckled up in the seat belt.

"I see. She is a surgeon correct? You should inform Ratchet, since your aunt is the human counterpart to him." Optimus ventured and Lana could hear the smile in his deep voice. She giggled a little and nodded.

"I definitely will! Though, I can picture him scowling and just rolling his eyes at me."

Optimus gave her a small chuckle in response, "Yes, that does sound like Ratchet."

Their phone conversation popped into her head then. "So...what is this big problem you mentioned on the phone?" She asked and her eyes fell on the spinning wheel, the Autobot insignia in the centre glowing.

"Ah yes." The Cybertronian sighed. "The plans that you children managed to capture an image of, just so happens to be for a...Spacebridge."

"Oh yeah, Ratchet told us about one." Lana said, blinking owlishly.

"Yes and Megatron's use for this one is to transport a large quantity of Dark Energon, and revive fallen Cybertronian warriors." A growl could be detected in Optimus's voice. "They will become his undead legion, of which he will use to conquer your world and eradicate your race."

The young girl gasped and her fingers curled into her palms, fear lancing through her at Optimus's words. She was rattled by this, and her blood stirred with terror and panic. An army of the undead was going to invade Earth; that was, if the Autobots couldn't stop Megatron before it was too late. "S-So...to get that big of an army...he has to be bringing them from…" She trailed off and Optimus hummed in confirmation.

"He will be resurrecting the dead of Cybertron."

(())

Raf and, surprisingly, Miko were already at base when Lana and Optimus arrived. Bulkhead and Bumblebee were standing next to their charges, but Arcee was missing. Strange.

Miko whooped and waved her hand about fanatically as Optimus's alt form came to a stop. Lana grabbed her backpack and scurried out of the Autobot, being careful to avoid his huge peds when he transformed. She looked up at him and her gaze locked with his bright optics. He nodded at her with a small smile and made his way over to the other Autobots, tremors rattling the floor as he moved. Lana was still shaken by what he had revealed to her on the journey here, but she would be sure to hide her negative feelings from the others.

She then noticed Ratchet, who was slaving over his computer, a heavy scowl on his face. He must be trying to locate the Spacebridge...

"Morning Lana!" Miko greeted and grinned broadly at her. Lana returned her grin with her own, soft one. "Good morning Miko." She approached the Japanese girl who gave her a one-armed hug.

Her eyes were then drawn to Bumblebee when he walked over, Raf sitting upon his shoulder and kicking his feet. The scout beeped happily to her and her grin widened. He would make even the saddest of people smile with his adorable and uplifting presence.

"Hey, Bee. It's lovely to see you too." She hoped she was right in assuming what he had said to her. By his nod, her assumption was correct.

"Hi Raf!" She chirped up to the boy.

"Hi! How does it feel being up early on Sundays?" Rad adjusted his glasses and Lana laughed at the teasing smile he was throwing at her.

"My aunt was weirded out by it but I feel fine, strangely enough." She answered and shrugged her shoulders.

"That's something new." Her friend winked at her and she rolled her eyes fondly.

"...So, I'm guessing you both know...about the undead army?" Lana inquired and shivers racked her body.

"Yeah, more zombie cons!" Miko beamed and pumped her fist in excitement. Lana felt everything _but_ excitement about this.

"Ratchet has been trying to locate the Decepticons' Spacebridge." Raf looked over at the medic, who was entirely focused on his task.

"So that _is_ why he looks grouchier than usual…" She thought she had said it quietly enough but the glare that the CMO threw her over his shoulder proved otherwise. So he wasn't _entirely_ focused. Lana smiled guiltily, a blush on her face. "S-Sorry Ratchet." She really had her foot in her mouth today.

He humphed and rotated back to his monitor, typing expertly with his optics on the monitor. They widened then when he saw something appear on the screen.

"Optimus, I have pinpointed the location of Megatron's Spacebridge." He stated and faced them all, a frown on his face. " _High_ in Earth's orbit…"

Lana craned her head back when she heard Optimus step up behind her. She would never get over his sheer height…

"Out of our reach." Optimus finished gravely and Lana shifted over to his outer leg and laid her hand on the blue armour surrounding it. Her guardian bent over to see her and she saw a softness in his optics.

Okay, so you guys don't fly," Miko suddenly said and Lana blinked over at her, emerald eyes wide. "But can't you just Groundbridge there?"

Ratchet rolled his optics and raised his servos to explain to the girl, "The Groundbridge has limited _range_. Stretched all the way to orbit, it's vortex could snap and _scatter_ us to the stars."

Lana winced at the consequence of such a feat and Miko looked rightly shocked.

"Since Megatron is likely already in transit," Optimus said, his voice commanding and determined. "I'm afraid we must take that risk. Reaching the Spacebridge first, is our only means of stopping him."

"But...it isn't safe at all. W-What if the worst happens? Like what Ratchet said?" Lana frowned worriedly at her guardian. She didn't want him risking his life, something bad could happen to him and the Autobots. She would be devastated.

"As I said, it is a risk we must take." Optimus replied gingerly, a reassuring light in his optics. "Have hope that we will return unharmed and victorious."

She tried to smile but found the task troublesome with the worry she was feeling. Just then, a beeping sounded from the tunnel leading out of base and everyone's eyes honed in on the entrance. Arcee zoomed into room and Lana was pleasantly surprised to see Jack riding on the Autobot's alt form. He had returned and by the smug grin on Miko's face, Lana was guessing that she had a part to play in it.

Jack climbed off the motorcycle and removed his helmet, shaking his black hair out. Lana smiled softly at him, showing how happy she was to see him. His appearance made smiling easier, but she still felt concerned about the situation at hand.

"Hey!" Jack chuckled sheepishly, cradling the helmet at his waist. "Guess who's back?"

Lana opened her mouth to respond but Optimus's authoritative voice cut in before she could and called for the attention of everyone in the room, bypassing Jack's greeting; though he meant no harm by it, Lana was sure.

"Autobots. Prepare for departure." The order was absolute and Lana's smile grew sympathetic when Jack's own one dropped. He was easily dismissed and didn't seem pleased at all.

The newly transformed Arcee frowned at her leader, "Where to?"

Miko stood next to Lana, "The Final Frontier." Her voice was willowy and awe-filled. Lana nodded at Jack when his brow knitted in bewilderment.

"Wha...Space?" He whispered quietly, clutching his helmet closer. "I-I thought they didn't have anyway to get there…"

"They don't…" Lana's shoulders drooped sadly, her own voice quiet and withdrawn. She didn't like this plan at all. Not one bit, and she wouldn't be content nor would her worry be satiated until the Autobots returned safely.

"Not really anyway…" Raf finished as Bumblebee set him down beside herself and Miko.

Each of the children faced their guardians then and Lana didn't pay the others any mind as Optimus crouched down to meet her sad gaze. "Be careful...alright?" She reached out to touch the index finger of the servo he offered her.

Optimus's optics brightened with reassurance and comfort, the light illuminating the features of his face. "I vow to return. Safe and sound." His tiny, almost miniscule smile greeted her and hope bloomed in Lana's chest. Optimus would be fine. He was strong, courageous and Lana knew he would fight with every fibre of his being.

"Optimus." Ratchet called and both of them looked his way. The medic's scowl had deepened, though Lana could see mild humour in his optics. "If you leave me stranded on a planet teeming with humans, I will _never_ forgive you."

A gentle laugh escaped Lana's lips and Optimus rose to his full, towering height. His smile had widened for a moment but now a determined, battle-hardened expression adorned his faceplates.

"Until we meet again, old friend." He promised and his mask snapped forward to obscure everything from the optics down from view. Lana had to admit, he looked insanely cool and battle ready.

The young girl went to join the others by Ratchet's peds as Optimus's next command echoed loudly and authoritatively throughout the base.

"Autobots! Roll out!"

Each of them transformed and Optimus led them off into the swirling vortex of the Groundbridge; Arcee and Bulkhead flanking him while Bumblebee took the rear. The Groundbride seemed wilder and more erratic than the other times that Lana had seen it in action, she knew this must have been due to the stretch in which the location was.

Optimus's voice rang in her ears again from the tunnel of the portal.

" _Maximum Overdrive!"_

(())

Lana and the other children had changed positions from the main floor of the base, to the upper loft by Ratchet's monitors; this gave them the opportunity to listen in on what was commencing up in Earth's orbit. To Lana's utter relief, the Autobots reached the Spacebridge unharmed and gravitized to stand safely upon its surface.

However, the Nemesis remained in the same position, completely still and no movement from it. It was a silent shadow looming a bit of a ways off from the Spacebridge. No Vehicon troopers were gathered on the main deck. It was completely still.

"Well, what are they waiting for?" Arcee's aggravated voice questioned from the monitor.

Optimus answered a few seconds later, pride evident in his voice. "It appears the Decepticons have sustained serious damage to their interstellar navigation system."

"Huh! That's _my_ handywork!" Bulkhead replied and Lana shared a well-informed smile with Miko, Raf and Jack. Bulkhead had torn the dish from its placement and hurled it at attacking Decepticons during their little adventure upon the Nemesis.

"Great job, Bulkhead." Optimus's voice rumbled. "Without the dish, Megatron will be unable to aim the Spacebridge at Cybertron."

Lana's brow knitted in confusion and she looked at Ratchet, "D-Don't the Decepticons know where their own planet is?"

The Autobot huffed and rolled his eyes at her, which made her smile nervously in response. "Naturally!" He boasted and his optics returned to the monitor again. "But Cybertron is many light years away. To reach their target, their aim must be _astronomically_ precise."

"Ah, I see…" She nodded her head and blinked her emerald-green eyes at him.

Spacebridge technology was obviously so advanced that even the Decepticons needed a crutch for it to lock onto the correct coordinates. The Autobots now had a chance to do something about the portal before Megatron would be able to activate it; hopefully they thought of something soon.

However, why would Megatron be at the ready? There would be no reason to have his ship at the location if he didn't have some sort of plan.

Optimus seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"If Megatron went to the trouble of rendezvousing with his Spacebridge, he must have an alternate targeting system. A remote one."

" _Humph!"_ Ratchet narrowed his bright optics and gave the monitor a hard stare. "From what I know of Earth's technology, I doubt there exists a single radio telescope dish on this planet _powerful_ enough to pinpoint Cybertron."

"Um...I'm not so sure about that." Lana intervened meekly and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. She glanced down at Raf, who gave her a knowing smile before meeting Ratchet's curious gaze. The boy then turned to one of the computers and his hands flew across the keyboard, searching up a particular image.

"What about a whole bunch of _linked_ radio telescope dishes?" He asked and spun around in his chair. "Like the Giant Sized Array in Texas."

Lana jumped back with a squeak when Ratchet bent forward in one harsh move, displaying a zipping motion with his servo.

" _Zip! Dip! Dehp!"_ He shook his helm frantically. " _This_ is not child's play!" The CMO rested his servos on his armoured hips. He didn't agree with Raf at all, he didn't want to follow a child's lead.

"Good job Raf." Optimus's sudden praise shocked them all, especially Ratchet, and a happy smile graced Lana's face. "Ratchet, have Agent Fowler alert the Array staff to the security hazard."

"You, shoulder!" All those present at the base whirled around to look at the agent lying on the gurney; though now he was sitting up, pointing a finger and slurring his words. Fowler was still affected from the torture inflicted on him by Starscream. Lana winced sympathetically, feeling pity for the poor man; though, she had to stifle a giggle at his next outburst. "You're out of uniform! Put on some pants!"

"...That may be a challenge." Ratchet sighed and gave them all a weary look.

Then, Rafael's face furrowed in determination and he rotated in his chair to face the computer screen again, typing furiously. "Ugh...I can't get pass the Array's firewalls!" He slammed his fists down on either side of the keyboard. "They're too thick!"

"It's okay Raf." Lana gave the boy a reassuring smile as Ratchet's optics squinted at him.

" _You_ actually think _you_ could keep the Decepticons out?" The medic questioned incredulously.

"Maybe... _if_ I could get in." Raf responded and averted his eyes.

Lana raised a hand to her chin and hummed softly, ideas rolling over in her head. They needed to get past the Array's security system, to prevent the Decepticons from using the dishes to lock onto Cybertron's coordinates. If Raf couldn't do it remotely, then that would mean…

The girl gasped as realisation flooded her and Jack gave her a wide eyed look, a knowing glint in his blue orbs.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" He murmured and Lana nodded affirmatively. They both had the exact same, crazy idea and Jack stepped forward.

"Wait Raf, what if we could get you _all_ the way in?" Jack asked and gestured to Lana as she came up beside him, her green eyes firmly on the screen. "Lana and I just had the same idea. What if we could get you _inside_ the building in?"

Raf's eyes hardened and he nodded confidently, "I could log into their internal network on the other side of the firewall."

"The risk is too great." Optimus cut in suddenly and Lana frowned at her guardian's words. "The Decepticons will be there. Perhaps even _onsite_."

The young girl's chest twisted painfully, she knew this was difficult for Optimus; he had to understand, however, that this was the only solution. She felt her courage soar then and understood that four human lives meant nothing in comparison to the billions that would most definitely be destroyed if Megatron's dastardly plan came into fruition. Optimus Prime was noble though, Lana knew this, and he would never sacrifice any life; especially not the lives of four children. They wanted to do this though and Lana's readied expression of determination mirrored the ones adorning Jack, Miko and Raf's faces.

"Optimus, with all do respect," Jack began for the lot of them, "you said it yourself, this is _bigger_ than the safety of four humans."

"Yeah!" Miko chirped, through with remaining silent. "If we let the Cons win, _we're_ fragged along with everyone else on our planet."

"We can do this Optimus...it's our turn to defend ourselves in someway. To help you all." Lana conveyed softly, trying to assure her guardian that they were ready to do this. "Have faith in us."

It was silent on Optimus's end for a moment, "...Raf?" He was agreeing with their decision, Lana realised joyfully, but it was all down to the young boy who was the only one at the moment that could fight the Decepticons on a technological level.

Lana directed her gentle gaze to her best friend as he mulled the plan over in his mind. This would be a difficult decision, Raf was going to be putting his life on the line; he wasn't even a soldier. Lana knew in her heart though that he would make the right choice. Rafael may not look it, but he was one of the bravest and most selfless people she knew.

"...I wanna give it a shot." Raf finally answered and Lana beamed at him.

"...Ratchet. Activate the Groundbridge, and be sure to maintain constant communication with the children." Optimus commanded. His decision was made.

Ratchet typed in the coordinates that would transport Lana and the others to the Giant Sized Array; they would be battling the Decepticons now. It was their time to help their planet, to help the Autobots. Raf would be protecting the Earth with his computer intellect, and Lana, along with Jack and Miko, would be protecting him in turn. They all descended the ladder and approached the dim tunnel of the Groundbridge, which soon swirled with its vibrant colours and spirals when Ratchet activated it.

Lana took a deep breath and they all began to enter the vortex, feeling the familiar pull and vibration in their bones as the transport commenced.

They then vanished in a scintillation of colour and light.

 **(())**

 **A/N: Well, I sincerely hope you enjoyed that chapter! X3 I have so many college assignments, so that is why this chapter was delayed; along with the fact I am also working on another fanfic, as I stated before.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW I CRAVE FEEDBACK!**


	5. Author's Note

**A/N:** Hello everyone! I'd like to inform you all that I am, in fact, alive!

I shall start by apologising for my near three-month absence. I had every intention of updating weekly, however certain events that happened throughout the weeks prevented me from updating my stories.

I am back on track now, so expect a chapter this week!

I have been watching my emails so I have seen every follow, favourite and review! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!

I really appreciate all the support you guys have been giving! I really love you all!

 **\- Sophie_Touzokuou**


	6. Encountering Soundwave

**A/N: I apologise for the long wait! I know I made a promise with the last Author's Note and I have no excuse other than this; so much happened after I posted that and writing became something I just couldn't prioritise. I am so sorry and I hope you can all forgive this guilty woman! ;-;**

 **This is a short chapter in comparison to the others but the next one will have more plot related points in regards to Lana's role in this story!**

 **I hope you all enjoy!**

 **(())**

The reeling of the vortex was a welcome sensation, regardless of the rattling of her bones; her stomach was in intricate, fluttery knots but it hardly bothered her. The light was blinding, of course, but the darkness that had been swelling in her heart due to recent events was momentarily obstructed. Knowing what may await them on the other side of the portal, the terror that partnered with the knowledge, was lightened for those brief moments of clarity. However, there were times when feelings of contentment arrived in short bursts; this moment in time was one of them. The fear returned with a mighty vengeance the second Lana and the others leapt out of the Groundbridge.

"My stomach…" She groaned and Jack agreed with the sentiment, shaking his head a little. "That'll take some getting used to."

Lana directed her attention to the communications station standing a few yards away. A multitude of satellite dishes adorned the landscape surrounding the building, all of enormous proportion; they were quite intimidating really. This was where they would be helping Optimus and his team, by remotely controlling the Decepticons' Spacebridge. Well, Rafael would be anyway. Her and the others would be aiding him in any way they possibly could.

"We should get moving." She spoke softly and Jack nodded before hurrying off towards the building. She followed him dutifully, Rafael and Miko not far behind her. They quickly entered through the back entrance and were relieved to find that no one was there; everyone had already been evacuated, Lana mused. How, though? Fowler was busy raving like a lunatic back at base.

"The room should be this way. We need to hurry." Rafael sped off down the hallway, Lana at his heels, and it didn't take the group long to find the particular room.

"It should only take a few minutes to hack the mainframe and gain control of the dishes." Rafael plopped down in the rotating-chair at the desk and got to work, typing swiftly on the keyboard. Lana stood behind the chair to watch the screen closely, Jack on her left. She faintly heard Miko move to the door again but didn't lift her gaze from the computer screen. A number of tabs were popping up, attempting to ward Rafael off but the boy was far too quick; he easily overcame every obstacle barring his path. It was then that an image popped up on the screen and Lana's brow furrowed in confusion. It looked eerily similar to the image they stumbled across on the Nemesis. Did that mean the Decepticons were also...

"Security sure is lacks in this place." Miko piped up, flanking Lana's side and smiling. Lana found herself giggling a bit and momentarily took her eyes off the screen to smile at Miko. "T-They have all been evacuated, Miko."

"Oh yeah! But wait, Fowler is-"

"I'm in." Rafael's curt voice interjected and the girls' attention returned to him. "And so are the Decepticons." Jack made a sound of shock and Lana twitched in fear as her thoughts were proven true. The Decepticons were also hacking the array system; this wasn't going to make things easier. If they were in, that could mean they were aware of Rafael's intrusion too. That would lead the Decepticons to them. _Please don't let that happen,_ Lana whimpered in her mind. They were human, they were vulnerable to the titan-like Cybertronians.

"How can you tell?" Miko inquired with wide, almond-shaded eyes. Lana snapped out of her trance and blinked down at Rafael, awaiting his answer.

Rafael gestured to the image on the screen. "Schematics, with the same alien math we saw on their ship." He gave them a mischievous grin then and Lana knew exactly what that meant. "But this time, I can download it." The boy brandished a USB key and slid it into the slot on the computer's hard drive.

"It has got to be the Spacebridge, r-right?" Lana reached up to twirl her plait nervously. Miko nodded next to her and seemed to be aware of what the girl was feeling, her hand patting Lana's back gently. Lana smiled softly in response, grateful for the girl's comforting presence.

"The Decepticons are sinking it to the dishes." Rafael began typing again, narrowing his eyes behind his square-rimmed glasses. "But I can sink to _them._ "

"I don't think that's safe at all…" Lana murmured and Jack frowned beside her, completely on the same wavelength. "Yeah, I mean, will they know?"

Rafael gave them a reassuring look and shook his head. "Even if the Decepticons see that I am in the system, they'll have no idea I'm in the house."

Lana felt some relief at his words, but anxiety still continued to churn in her stomach. Her instincts were telling her that something wasn't right; it was similar to how a person felt when they knew the day wasn't going to go the way they had initially planned. She wanted to trust Rafael's words but there was a shadow looming in the back of her mind, warning her of oncoming danger.

The Decepticons weren't stupid, they would learn of what was happening here soon enough. They would come for Lana and the others, of that she was certain. A part of her wondered whether or not the Decepticons actually _were_ in the building, and that Raf was wrong. Worry nagged her and she really didn't want to believe that. But she was a realistic thinker, too realistic at times. She envied Rafael for his confidence and wished she could trust his words. She would just have to prepare herself for the worst case scenario, that was just who she was.

A distant rumbling sounded in her ears then and Lana became aware of the satellites shifting directions outside.

"W-What's happening?" She clutched the back of Rafael's chair as the boy's hands flew along the keyboard.

"They're locked on to Cybertron!" Rafael exclaimed with determination leaking into his voice "But not for long."

More sounds of grating metal were emanating from outside as the dishes were commanded to shift positions once again. This entire situation was nerve wracking but Lana remained steadfastly faithful; she did believe in Rafael and trusted his abilities. However, the threat of exposure remained. The Decepticons would eventually discover them and that fact terrified her. Hopefully they're already buying enough time and the Autobots would soon put an end to Megatron's invasion plot.

"I've managed to delay them." Raf said and smiled with relief. "The Spacebridge is off-course for now and from the looks of things, the Decepticons have no clue I'm the cause."

"Not yet anyway." Lana piped softly and chewed on her bottom lip, apprehension evident on her face. She hated sounding pessimistic and didn't want to bring everyone's hopes down. She just couldn't ignore the nagging worry that this was going to go belly up soon.

Miko gave the other girl's shoulder a pat. "By the time they figure us out, we will already be well outta dodge- you'll see!" The reassuring smile the girl gave her did comfort Lana; how could it not? Miko was the epitome of cheerfulness and she could bring a smile to anyone's face.

"We can only hope for the best." Jack spoke in response. He, like Lana, wasn't as convinced. If the amount of time with the Autobots was any indication, things tended to go wayward with their particular group. He was concerned for all their safety and getting out of here alive. He turned to Rafael with the intention of asking how long they had, but a resounding beep coming from the computer intervened before he could.

"The dishes are heading back towards Cybertron!" Raf's distress brought the attention of everyone to him and the computer screen. The boy heaved a sigh and began typing, "I'll just undo that again".

Lana couldn't contain herself anymore, feeling monumental vexation and worry over the entire situation. "T-They're going to know, they're going to find us…" She anxiously ran a hand through her bangs, musing the brown locks. She noticed Miko casting a worried look her way but ignored it in favour of formulating ideas of how to escape from the room in case of an attack.

"Calm down Lana, we'll be fine. I promise." Jack assured her, giving her a small smile before leaning over Raf's chair and lowering his voice. He didn't want to agitate the young girl further; he knew she was sensitive and perceptible to panic attacks. "What happens when the Cons realise they're being punked?"

"It's only _virtual_ combat." Rafael responded with a slight shrug. "You know, like online gaming."

"Yeah, guys." Miko said and looked at Lana and Jack. "What are the Cons gonna do? They're probably, like, a thousand miles away!"

It was then that a shiver racked along Lana's spine as an unwelcome presence filled the room. Something else was here with them. Something dangerous. The girl's entire body seemed to quake as she shifted around to peer behind her. The sight before her made her shriek, alerting the others to the intruder. Jack yelped beside her, eyes wide with horror.

Hovering over them was a metallic tentacle of sorts, with something appearing to be feelers wriggling dangerously. It shot at them in such a speed, Lana was only able to dodge it by a fraction of a second. She stumbled into the far wall and gasped as Jack and Miko were hurtled around the room by the appendage. Lana ducked as they sailed over her before she rushed over to Raf, watching him type erratically.

"I won't let them lock on again!" He affirmed with a frown on his face, completely ignoring what was occurring behind him.

Lana's eyes searched the room desperately for anything she could use as a weapon against the tentacle. Was it a Decepticon? It led outside, so common sense told her that there was definitely a Con in the building with them. "Please hurry, Raf!"

Jack and Miko were sent crashing into the wall and the tentacle set its attention on Lana and, more specifically, Rafael. Lana summoned up all her courage and stood protectively in front of her friend as the enemy launched toward them. Rafael was desperate in his attempts to deter the Decepticons at that moment and managed to grasp the USB key just as the tentacle reached them. She and Raf leapt across the table, Lana tripping a bit, as it tore the computer from its station in an attempt to harm them. Any slower, and they could have been seriously injured, or worse. Tears threatened to fall from Lana's eyes but she determinedly kept them at bay; she refused to break down, she wasn't the important one here and tears weren't going to help them escape.

She and Raf joined Jack as Miko ripped an emergency axe from the wall, wielding it in a menacing manner. The girl smirked and narrowed her eyes; and with a battle cry, dashed over to the tentacle. She swung the weapon with all her might but missed as the tentacle flew out of the way and whirled back at her, hitting her stomach and sending her back over to the others. Lana scrambled to help the girl as she sunk to the ground, bending to gently grab her shoulders. A grating sound reached her ears before she could ask Miko if she was alright and Lana's eyes shot to the axe; she watched with horror as the tentacle held it in its wriggling digits.

"Oh no. This isn't good…" She whispered, completely and utterly horrified. Jack shot Miko a wide-eyed look as Lana helped her stand.

"You handed it an _axe!?_ " He bellowed and Miko sent a sheepish smile his way as she leaned against Lana. They all stared warily at the tentacle, and especially at the axe held in its grasp.

Raf echoed Lana's earlier words and backed up against the wall. "Not good!"

It all happened so quickly. The tentacle began its impending assault and Lana could do nothing but huddle with the others, emitting a soft scream. She squeezed her eyes shut in preparation for the attack...but it never came. Breathing heavily, the girl's emerald eyes fluttered open just in time to see the appendage retreating out the door; it took the axe with it. Lana didn't expect that at all and her brow furrowed in confusion as she stepped away from the wall.

"W-Where did it go?" She uttered and wrung her hands nervously, turning to face the others.

Jack just shook his head in bemusement as he looked at her; relief and shock in his eyes. "No idea, but I'm not sure I want to stick around long enough to find out. We should-"

"No, we need to follow it." Raf spoke and hurried to grab his backpack, placing the USB key inside. Lana stared after him in horrified astonishment. Did she hear that correctly? She hoped she had heard wrong; he couldn't possibly want to follow that thing to its potentially 20ft source.

"Are you insane!?" Jack asked with wide eyes as he followed Rafael.

"It left for a reason!" Rafael answered, racing out the door with the others following. "Whoever is at the other end has probably already locked on to Cybertron!"

"But w-what could we possibly do if that's the case?" Lana's question went unanswered and she shared a worried look with Jack before he was racing ahead of the group. If they were to run head first into danger, he would be the one ready to defend everyone.

He led the group down the hallway to a pair of open doors and they arrived in time to see a huge, metallic body leap up through the gaping hole in the roof. Lana's mouth parted as she stared up at the Decepticon. He, from what she gathered from his body, was unlike any of the Cybertronians she had encountered so far. He was enormous, with jointed legs and long, wing-like arms; his digits were thin and extended from the ends of his razor-sharp arms. He sported dark colours; purple from what she could see in the light. What had Lana taken aback, however, was the blank visor obscuring his face from their view. She couldn't help wondering if he even had a face.

Miko hurriedly retrieved her phone and flashed her camera at the Decepticon, her usual grin on her face. What happened next shocked Lana. Her eyes squinted when an image of the four of them appeared on the robots visor; like a computer screen. The image flashed momentarily and a gasp left Lana then as the Decepticon lept into the air and deftly transformed into his alt mode. An aerial surveillance vehicle was his chosen form.

The blowback from the Con's engines as he blasted off into the sky made the children raise their arms to shield their faces. When the roar of the engines died away, they all lowered their arms to stare up at the open ceiling.

"Why is he leaving?" Miko asked, a note of worry in her voice.

Lana watched as Raf jogged over to a line of cable wires and she frowned at what she saw. The axe from before was stuck in the floor, right through the wires that were spitting small bolts of electricity.

"He cut the hardline." Rafael spoke solemnly. "The dishes are locked onto Cybertron." He turned his head to peer over his shoulder at them. Lana's heart sank at the sad expression marring her best friend's sweet face. "For good."

Lana made her way over to the boy and knelt by his side. "You can't blame yourself Raf." She could clearly see the guilt swirling in his deep brown eyes and was determined to put an end to it right now.

"You did all that you could, and that's all we can ask for." She gave him a kind smile. "The Autobots wouldn't have been given the advantage without your help."

Rafael's eyes were still sad but she managed to make a small smile grace his face. "...Thanks Lana. It's just...I was finally able to be useful. And now, the Autobots are on their own out there."

"Not entirely." Raf and Lana looked over to see Jack smiling at them. "Ratchet is still back at base and I have no doubt in my mind that Optimus hasn't got another plan."

Lana returned the smile and helped Raf up from the floor. "Jack's right, Raf." Despite her thoughts earlier, Lana felt hope blossom in her chest. Optimus wouldn't go down so easily and would fight to the end to protect their planet. She had faith in her guardian and somehow, she knew the Autobots would emerge victorious.

"Let's get back to base. Ratchet is probably worried about us." Jack took his phone out of his back pocket as Miko snorted next to him.

"Worried? That rust bucket? No way!"

"Y-You shouldn't call him that, Miko." Lana said imploringly but couldn't really stifle her soft laughter at the girl's words.

"What? It's the truth!"

()

"To say I'm not entirely surprised would be an understatement." Ratchet huffed as he watched them exit the Groundbridge portal. After he had received Jack's call, he immediately reopened the bridge to allow them entrance back to base. He hadn't been all that shocked to hear there was a Decepticon at the communications station; he should have known they were also aware of the satellite dishes. Also, from the brief description given by Jack, he had a feeling as to who the Decepticon was.

"Thanks for the uplifting words of reassurance, Ratch!" Miko gave him a thumbs-up, rolling her almond eyes.

Ratchet rolled his optics in response and uncrossed his arms. "I suppose I am also at fault. I should have considered the presence of a Decepticon at such a place." He frowned a bit and there was a slight glint of guilt in his optics. He would never outright apologise though, Lana could see that, but she was grateful nonetheless.

"I-It's alright Ratchet, it's not your fault." Lana directed a comforting smile up at him. "You couldn't have known and everything happened so quickly, there was no time to really process potential threats."

Ratchet blinked down at her and, after a moment, smiled a tiny bit. Out of all of the humans, Lana was probably the most tolerable. She was quiet and didn't go out of her way to bother him like Miko would. He was fond of Rafael too, since the both of them had similar interests and knowledge technology-wise.

As if snapping out of a trance, Ratchet shook his helm and turned back to the monitor. "Well it certainly will not happen again." He huffed. "I'll consider all variables if such a situation were to ever occur a second time."

A giggle bubbled in Lana's chest as she followed the others up the ladder leading to the floor of computers next to Ratchet. They walked around to stand in front of the main monitor; a line image of the Spacebridge was laid out on the screen. Lana wondered what the labelled dots originating from the Spacebridge were. From the expression now adorning Ratchet's face, she doubted they signified anything good.

"This worries me." He muttered and activated the commlink system. Lana fidgeted nervously with the hem of her hoodie as she waited.

"Optimus!" Ratchet spoke in his usual gruff tone, but their was an undertone of worry in his voice. "I'm registering a rapidly expanding mass in their Spacebridge vortex. One with a peculiar energy signature."

Lana didn't like the sound of that at all and didn't even register the fact that Agent Fowler had woken up and hobbled over to join them. She was too overcome with worry and bated anticipation for Optimus's response.

"Dark Energon." The commander's baritone voice sounded from the commlink. "Ratchet, we must destroy the Spacebridge."

Lana jolted in shock, her emerald-green eyes widening. She and Jack peered up at Ratchet to see his downhearted expression and knew he didn't agree with the idea. There was acceptance on his faceplates too though; he knew this had to be done, there was no other way to prevent the undead army from invading. They had to destroy the portal, regardless of the fact it was their only way home to Cybertron.

"There's enough live Energon coursing through it to achieve detonation." Optimus continued. "But we lack the firepower to ignite it!"

"If I knew how the Spacebridge was engineered, I might find a technical way of accomplishing that feat." Ratchet answered and scowled; he felt useless at that moment. He should have studied the Decepticon ways of engineering when he had the chance.

"Umm…" Raf's utterance was quiet and nervous as he held up his USB key. "Would schematics help?"

Ratchet's blanched before a smile momentarily appeared on his mouthplate and he directed his attention to the screen. "Optimus I must say, the Spacebridge is our sole hope of _ever_ returning to Cybertron." He said gravelly. "Are you certain its destruction is the _only_ option?"

Lana's frowned empathetically, sadness coursing through her for the sullen medic. Not just for him though, for the rest of the Autobots too. She was certain this decision was difficult for all of them; Optimus included.

Optimus remained silent for a short second before answering. "I'm afraid so."

Fierce determination flashed across Ratchet's face and he nodded. "Then by all means, let us light our darkest hour."

 **(())**

 **A/N: Thank you all so much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **It cuts off at the end because I want the ending of** _ **Darkness Rising**_ **to be the first half of the next chapter, leading into more plot points for Lana's role.**

 **I** _ **hope**_ **to have the next chapter up in about a week but I will make no definite promises!**

 **^^;**

 **Also, I will be editing previous chapters. I've been reading through them and I have spotted a lot of mistakes that are bothering me.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW I CRAVE FEEDBACK!**


End file.
